


The Lovely Trap

by SpunYarn



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Cosplay, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Light-Hearted, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunYarn/pseuds/SpunYarn
Summary: When Corrin finds Setsuna trapped on the hiking trail, he decides to save her from her plight. On their way back to camp they talk and discover that Corrin might be the one who is really trapped.





	1. Set

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Here comes my attempt at something a little bit lighter than my other Fire Emblem series (which just loves to drag characters through despair). This should be fun and light, and maybe even have a few jokes. I promise I'll eventually turn up the heat too, even though I don't in this chapter. For those who are curious, my plot road-map has this lasting 5 chapters.

A soft breeze weaved its way through the trees, rustling the leaves as it passed by. Beams of light that cut through the spaces between the foliage danced along the forest floor. The sweet smells of nature filled the mid-day air. Everything about the situation lent itself perfectly for a nice leisurely stroll, a chance to take in the calm that punctuated the chaos of the rest of the world. Corrin had been glad to be granted such an opportunity.

While everyone’s lives had been chaotic, Corrin felt that his was perhaps a little more chaotic than most. Discovering that his family was not actually his family had been a terrible shock. All of the time that he had spent since, having to fight against the only family he had ever known had begun to weigh heavy on his soul. Destiny was testing him, and he still wasn’t sure if he was up to the task. Moments like this one, between the battles, were the thing that kept Corrin from losing himself.

Having your base of operations located in the mystical Astral Plane had its benefits. The largest one may have been that they were relatively protected from outside attack. Among the other benefits were things like the fact that they were in a world that seemed outside of regular time. Given how bleak the landscape of their battles could often be, it was nice to be able to wander through a constant shower of cherry blossoms within their castle’s walls.

One of the other benefits to their castle’s location was the fact there were great supplies of natural resources. Beyond the foodstuffs and precious stones that could be harvested within the walls, there was the expanse of nature that could be found just beyond them. The forests and fields around the castle were perfect for those who liked to hunt or hike. It was on one of the hiking paths through the forest that Corrin found himself on now.

The forest paths were perfectly safe as long as you were careful and didn’t stray from the main path. Animals tended to avoid the beaten down paths that were suitable for humans, so encountering something like a wild boar on the path was relatively unlikely. You could walk the path with peace of mind, knowing that nothing was likely to jump out at you and everything was safe. It was because of this relative safety that the noble boy had decided to leave his stuffy and heavy armour behind in favour of the airy robes that were so common to Hoshido.

The only advice that anyone had ever given Corrin was to keep an eye out for anything that looked strange. Always diligent, Corrin had kept his eyes up, watching the brush on either side of the path and scanning the tops of the trees for anything that seemed out of place. His experiences with ninjas had trained him to be careful of brush that could be used as cover, or surprise attack from above. It was likely because Corrin’s cautionary attention had been focused on the possible dangers from above that he almost missed the abnormality below.

“Hello, Lord Corrin.”

The voice interrupting his thoughts had startled the young noble so much that he wondered if it really was possible to jump out of one’s own skin. He clutched at his chest, his eyes scanning the brush quickly before landing on the thing that was out of place. Just off of the path, between two bushes and level with the ground, was a head. Had this been a night-time walk, Corrin was certain that the image would have given him nightmares. With the sun graciously offering its light, Corrin was able to quickly identify what he was actually looking at.

A tired set of eyes stared out at the noble from behind bangs of blue hair that had been pulled to one side. The expression on the face was that of a calm acceptance of everything that was happening. Corrin had met monks who would have struggled to reach that kind of relaxed state in the face of adversity. The most striking thin about the head almost definitely had to be the fact that, even though the head was all that was visible, it was still moving around and talking.

Corrin took a long breath, trying to calm the racing of his heart, “Damnit, Setsuna! You can’t surprise me like that.”

“Sorry.” The blue-haired archer’s lips curled up in a lazy smile, “I sometimes forget my truly incredible ninja talents.”

Corrin narrowed his eyes as he looked at the blue haired girl who seemed more pleased than such a joke merited. A breeze passed through the area, causing the boy’s pale, shoulder-length hair to sway slightly. It seemed that even the elements of nature in the Astral Plane agreed with him about that not being a good joke. It wasn’t so much that Setsuna wasn’t skilled in the art of stealth. Really, given that they worked with actual ninjas, both of them knew how high she was going to have to climb to even see that bar.

After a long moment of staring, Corrin realized that Setsuna likely wasn’t remaining still in an attempt to pause for laughter. He took a long breath as he once again looked over what appeared to just be a head sitting on the ground, “You fell into a pitfall trap, didn’t you?”

“Ah.” The sniper blinked for a moment before looking around, “It does seem that way, doesn’t it?”

This was not the first time that Corrin had run into Setsuna while she was still the victim of a trap that she had fallen into. If he was being honest, he found it frustrating that she could let her guard down like this so often. Had she even been listening at any of the numerous occasions they had been told to keep their eyes out for suspicious things? It was like she planned to just skate through life or something.

It wouldn’t have been nearly so frustrating if it weren’t for the fact that he had seen her in battle. When she had someone lined up with her bow she had the an insane focus on her task. She was certainly capable of taking note of enemies on the field of battle. Corrin had seen her execute opponents that he had only noticed after she had dealt with them. The fact that she couldn’t spot something as obvious as a pitfall trap was utter madness.

“How?” The blonde haired boy felt his shoulders slump under the weight of his disbelief, “How does this keep happening to you?”

Setsuna gave him a lazy smile and spoke in her usual apathetic tone, “As I told you before, Lord Corrin, traps and I are destined for one another.”

Corrin couldn’t deny that the archer had told him that. She had mentioned that she fell victim to all manner of trap. She’d get snapped up by hunter’s traps in the forest. She’d get tangled up in fishing nets crossing streams. She had even gone so far as to suggest that she’d fall into the small holes that children dug for fun. He hadn’t really been willing to believe that her encounters with traps were truly this common.

“How long have you been in there?” Corrin crouched down near where the girl was still stuck in the pitfall trap.

“How long…” Setsuna trailed off, seeming to be thinking about that, “Hmmm…That’s a good question, Lord Corrin…I wasn’t really paying attention to how long I’ve been here.”

The young man of noble blood let out an exasperated sigh, “Setsuna…You can’t keep living like this.”

With a shrug, the archer responded, “It doesn’t really cause any trouble.” She gave him another tired smile of acceptance, “Lady Hinoka will eventually find me…She always does…Eventually.”

Corrin really didn’t like the sounds of any of that. It didn’t seem like someone who took their role as retainer seriously should be sitting in a trap waiting to be saved by the person they were supposed to be protecting. More than that, it was unclear how long it was going to take Hinoka to find Setsuna. Given that they were between battles and had all split off to do their own things, it was unclear how long it would take Hinoka to even realize that Setsuna was missing.

“There’s no way that’s a sustainable solution.” The blonde boy stared at the blue-haired girl who hadn’t even thought to ask for his help, “How do you know that Hinoka is even going to find you?”

Setsuna tilted her head to the side, like the question was ridiculous, “Lady Hinoka has always found me before…”

“I’m sure she has, that’s not the point.” This conversation was quickly exhausting Corrin’s patience, “What I’m trying to say is that if you aren’t careful you could be sitting in a trap like this for hours.”

The archer nodded an affirmative, “Oh, it’s rarely for hours, milord.”

Corrin felt his shoulders lift a little bit. Perhaps he had been wrong about all of this. Maybe Hinoka and Azama were so well versed in finding and rescuing Setsuna they they had honed a sixth sense about it. That had to be the case. They had probably noticed the moment that she went missing and were now desperately combing the forest, closing in on her even now. Yes, that sounded right. Hinoka was always so dutiful. Perhaps she looked at the game of finding the trapped Setsuna as training for when she was riding her Pegasus above the battlefield.

“It often takes Lady Hinoka a day or two to track down where I’ve fallen into a trap.” Setsuna had a smile as if this were some sort of achievement that she should be proud of.

“This is madness…” Corrin whispered softly, “You mean to say that you’ve been left stuck in traps _overnight_?”

Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows, seeming to give that some serious thought, “I suppose that is one way that you could look at it…”

“There is literally no other way that you could look at it!” Corrin felt his entire body droop. There was no way that this was healthy for the archer, “You should take lessons on how to avoid falling into traps in the first place!”

“Hmmm…” Setsuna stared at the ground for a moment, “Thank you for the offer, but I think I’ll pass.”

Corrin could hardly believe this. She was going to pass? He had half a mind to make this an order, to assign her to training with Saizo. The ninjas were all well trained in the art of traps and how to avoid them. Saizo’s rough personality would probably pound the lessons in a bit better than the others. It would be easy to make the order…but then he’d be submitting Saizo to dealing with this madness as well.

The blonde noble let out a long sigh before holding his hand out, “I can’t very well leave in in this hole.” He waited for her to take a hold of his hand and began to pull her out of the pitfall trap, “You can join me on my stroll, and we’ll escort each other back to camp.”

Setsuna blinked back her confusion for a moment before responding, “You don’t have someone escorting you, Lord Corrin?” She looked around for a moment, only now noticing that Corrin was the only one there, “That’s very irresponsible…What if you had been attacked, or fallen into a trap.”

She was messing with him. She had to be. There was no way that even Setsuna could be that lacking in self-awareness. Corrin clenched his fists, and grit his teeth, trying to hold back his displeasure with the sheer audacity of Setsuna chastising him. Of the two of them, he was pretty sure which one was in more need of an escort to protect them, especially when it came to falling into traps. He had half a mind to drop her back into the pitfall and head back on his own. She had said that Hinoka would probably find her eventually.

“I’m not sure you should be lecturing me about the dangers of traps.” Corrin grumbled finally pulling the archer over the edge of the pitfall trap.

Setsuna took a moment, patting her hands against her knees to knock free the dirt and dust of the hole, “Oh…?” She slowly lifted her gaze, tilting her head quizzically again, “Do you know someone with more experience getting caught in traps than I do?”

While Setsuna did have a point, it didn’t really stand in opposition of the point that Corrin had been trying to hammer home. Also, given that Setsuna had such a practiced apathy about being caught in traps, he wasn’t sure she understood their dangers as much as she suggested. The very fact that she could maintain her calm in the face of possibly waiting for rescue from a trap for multiple days was a good illustrator of his point.

“Right…” The noble boy muttered his response, before looking back down the hiking path, “Well, it’s kind of a moot point anyway. Unlike Hinoka I don’t have any retainers to join me on my pleasant little walks.”

Corrin knew that it sounded sad. That hadn’t really been his intention. It wasn’t like he didn’t view all of the Hoshidan soldiers as friends, even family. He couldn’t say that he had the same bond with anyone that Hinoka had with Setsuna and Azama, or that any of the other Hoshidan royals had with their retainers. Those were all bonds that were grown by being together since childhood. At this point in his life he wasn’t likely to achieve that kind of bond with anyone.

Setsuna brought her hand up, gently tapping her finger against her bottom lip, “What about Silas?”

Corrin let out a defeated sigh as he started walking down the path again, “A lot of the Hoshidans still don’t trust him.” He looked back to make sure that Setsuna had moved to follow him, “If I took him as my escort, someone else would insist on coming to watch him. Soon enough, my quiet, calm walk has become a very tense affair where I have to keep my guards from fighting.”

“Ah…” Setsuna nodded still rubbing her fingertip against her chin, “I suppose that would be a problem.” She seemed to think about it for a few moments more, “What about Kaze?”

The blonde noble winced slightly at that suggestion. He still remembered the last time he and Kaze had been together away from the rest of the group. Several of the female members of the Hoshidan army had cast very strange looks at them. When Corrin had investigated further he had been informed that Kaze’s charm and good looks had stolen a number of female hearts. The two of them being seen alone had apparently started some strange rumours. Some people had been rather excited, others had been jealous, in the end, that suggestion was more hassle than it was worth.

“That has its own problems.” Corrin said, hoping that would put an end to this particular branch of their conversation.

Setsuna simply nodded as she continued to walk to the side of, and a half step behind, Corrin, “Hmmm…That does present a problem…”

While he wasn’t going to admit it out loud, Corrin did have to admit that this situation wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Usually his walks were solitary, so walking and talking was a bit of a different experience. It was nice to be able to share some of his troubles with someone. Perhaps Setsuna really was onto something, and Corrin needed to find himself a proper retainer. Of course, he had already decided that was a hopeless task. The only people that he had known long enough to fit that bill were Silas and Felicia, and he couldn’t really pick either of them.

Felicia had managed to avoid the same level of distrust that had been thrust upon Silas. If Corrin had to guess it was likely because Felicia’s ‘talents’ didn’t really inspire confidence in battle. If she was a spy, the whole act of being a clumsy maid who could trip over own feet was a good cover, and she carried it well, but no one seemed to suspect that was the case. Everyone saw her concern for Corrin as true, and seemed to accept that she was exactly foolish enough to have turned her back on her homeland in order to follow him wherever he went. Maybe the big difference was that she was a girl, and so everyone just thought she was clearly madly in love with Corrin.

Corrin couldn’t see it. Felicia had followed him because she was a loyal and hard worker. They were friends, but clearly that was as far as Felicia’s feelings for him went. The girl was clumsy, and a little bit of a ditz. If she had feelings like that and was trying to keep them secret, he’d know. There was no way that Felicia could keep such a huge thing secret from him. The others were just looking for some juicy gossip. They were just thirsty for a sexy scandal that they could share in hushed whispers.

“Maybe Rinkah…? She’s super strong…That’s good for a retainer, right?” Setsuna interrupted his thoughts with another suggestion.

Rinkah was another situation where he might be asking for trouble. While she was a member of the fire-tribe, she had never really seemed all that warm. If Corrin was looking for someone to be his body guard, her brutal strength would probably be perfect. If he was looking for someone who would enjoy the peace and quiet of a nice nature walk, he was better off with someone else.

Corrin let out a soft sigh, “At this point, I’m not convinced that I’m meant to have a retainer.” He smiled weakly and looked over to Setsuna, “Most of the retainers for the other members of the royal family have been with them since they were children. You all have really strong bonds.” He smiled and looked up to the foliage overhead, catching brief glimpses of the clear blue sky beyond the leaves.

After taking in a long breath, the blonde noble added, “Besides, I’m strong enough to take care of myself on the battlefield.” He shrugged sightly, “I don’t really _need_ a retainer.”

“Hmmmm…I suppose…” Setsuna finally let her arm fall down to her side, letting her eyes wander over the beauty of nature that was on full display all around them, “It just seems a little bit lonely…”

Corrin responded with a wry chuckle, “If I wanted to fight loneliness I’d probably be better finding myself a lover.”

Setsuna blinked a few times before turning her entire focus back to Corrin, “That could solve all of your problems.” She flashed her usual lazy smile, “You wouldn’t be lonely and you’d have someone to protect you on your walks…” She tilted her head to the side, “Have you considered who you’d like to take as your lover, Lord Corrin?”

Corrin felt all of the colour leave his face at such a bold question, “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way, Setsuna.”

The archer simply shrugged as she continued walking along with the noble, “I suppose not…” With her piece said, the archer went back to looking aimlessly at the nature around them.

The noble boy wasn’t sure what to say. Luckily for him, he really didn’t have to think about it too much more. The entrance that would lead them back into camp had finally come back into view. While his walk with Setsuna had offered him quite a few things to think about, it was now coming to an end. He smiled weakly and looked back over to the archer for a moment, wondering how she could be so clumsy, but also be so wise.

As they went their separate ways, he decided that it probably didn’t really matter. He didn’t really need an answer to such a silly question. If he really wanted to know he’d just have to ask her the next time that he ran into her. With how often she fell into traps, it probably wouldn’t take too many nature walks for him to stumble upon her in a trap again. If he was there to save her maybe they could have another nice conversation on the forest path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! How'd you all like the first chapter? I'm not sure that this is really where I wanted to stop, but it felt like if I kept going the chapter would just get bloated and I'm not sure what I'd have for latter.
> 
> Will Corrin find himself a retainer? Will his retainer turn out to be his one true love? Will Setsuna be able to avoid traps in the future? Will this balloon into an 80,000 word epic like the Book On Hexes? Wait, wasn't this story marked explicit? Tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!


	2. Snared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their return to camp, things get a little awkward for Corrin with the Hoshidan army. Deciding that the best way to clear the air with everyone is to have a surprise party, Corrin decides to set a trap to catch something fit for a feast...

Things had gotten a little bit complicated in the castle. Apparently when Setsuna and Corrin had gone their separate ways the archer had taken it upon herself to spread the news that Corrin was lonely and searching for a romantic partner. The news had caused a bit of a stir among the Hoshidan army. Corrin had been forced to spend most of the next day rebuffing advances and being confused. When he had finally found out where this rumour had come from, he had taken a quick journey to find Setsuna to have a serious conversation. In the end, Setsuna had learned not to share every conversation, and Corrin had learned to remind her not to do that.

It had not been ideal, and Corrin had felt rather bad about how many feelings he might have hurt by being short with people. It wasn’t great for his social life. As a result, the noble had decided that he was going to throw a surprise party for the army. Everyone would forgive him when he showed them how much he cared about them with a fun event. That was the plan. He had gone out and set up some traps to catch a feast. A feast was always the first step to a big party to say how sorry he was for the misunderstanding.

Corrin had gone out at midday the previous day, setting up the traps in a small clearing off of the hiking path. As he had wanted it to be a surprise, he hadn’t brought anyone along with him. He planned to catch whatever he caught with his own strength, his own talent as a hunter. While hiking off the path alone may not have been the safest of options, he had managed it well enough, and had left the trap to do its work. Now, in the early morning, he was headed back to see if the night had delivered him a prize worthy of a feast.

This had been a great plan. He hadn’t imagined any way that it could go wrong. It was just set up the trap, catch something to serve as a feast for a party, and then have that party. It had been so simple. The simplest plans had always been the best in his experience. How could any of this have possibly gone wrong? Those were the kinds of thoughts that had gone through his head as he had ventured into the forest to check his traps.

Upon arriving at the traps, the answer to questions like ‘how could this go wrong’ became painfully obvious.

“Oh…Hello, Lord Corrin.” The familiar voice greeted him as he entered the clearing.

The sight that he had been greeted with had not been what he had been expecting. He had thought he’d step through the bushes and see a deer, or perhaps even a boar hanging from his simple snare trap. The plan had been simple. The only way it would have been complicated had been if the animal had avoided thrashing around and still had enough energy to fight him. Instead he had been greeted with the sight of the blue-haired archer, hanging upside down in the mille of the clearing.

“How…?” The noble stared dumbfounded at the situation before him. He couldn’t wrap his brain around how this could have gone so wrong.

Setsuna tilted her head to the side slightly, a pose that lost some of its potency since the girl was upside down, “I thought I explained myself last time….”

Corrin knew what Setsuna was thinking again. It was that dastardly quote that she kept returning to about how she and traps were destined for each other. He didn’t know how to react to that anymore. It almost felt like their destiny ran deeper than just ‘I’m fated to fall into traps’. He was starting to suspect that she was doing all of this on purpose. Maybe she secretly loved being caught up in traps. Maybe because he had ‘saved’ her twice, she was attempting to get revenge by ruining all of his plans and making things awkward for him back at the castle.

The noble waved his hand quickly, “Okay. No. Stop.” He stared at her for a moment, collecting his thoughts, “Why are you out here, Setsuna?”

“I was taking an evening walk and saw some broken branches…” Setsuna put on a lazy smile, “I followed to investigate, and wound up like this…I wonder who set up this trap…”

Corrin slapped his palm against his face. So his lack of experience in hunting had caught the archer’s attention and one thing had lead to another. He might have felt bad about it if Setsuna hadn’t seemed so completely unfazed by her current predicament. Instead he kind of felt a little cheated. He had set up his trap with his novice skills, and then Setsuna had run out and ruined it before he could see if he could actually catch anything. This had been a chance for him to have an accomplishment, and instead the girl had scared off anything foolish enough to fall for his novice efforts.

Corrin lifted his head slowly, “I set this trap, Setsuna.”

Setsuna blinked for a moment, processing the new information, “Oh…Well done, Lord Corrin. If someone had intended to attack us during the night, this surely would have caught them.” She closed her eyes, smiling widely.

The noble boy felt an itch at the back of his brain as he tried to follow the archer’s logic. He understood what she was saying, but she had clearly missed the point of his trap, “I had meant to catch something we could all eat at a party.”

“What…?” Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows, “Lord Corrin, I’m not sure what they taught you in Nohr, but we don’t eat people in Hoshido.”

Corrin pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. This conversation had quickly turned to madness, “No. I didn’t mean to catch people, Setsuna.” He threw his hand down to his side and took a step towards the archer, “I meant to catch something like a deer or a boar!”

“Oh…” The blue-haired archer paused for a long moment, considering this new information before responding, “Yes, in Hoshido we do eat deer and boars.”

The noble let out an exasperated sigh. It felt like he was talking to a child. They were going around and around, with this discussion but not actually getting anywhere. She kept telling him things that would have been obvious to anyone like it was supposed to be new information to him. No. It wasn’t like he was talking to a child. She was talking to him like he was the child. Like he needed her to inform him about the most basic things because he didn’t know. That was why he could feel a slight anger building up in the back of his brain.

“How long have you even been out here?” Corrin decided that the only way to make himself feel better was to turn this back to the fact that Setsuna had fallen into one of his novice traps. Maybe now that she knew she’d be too embarrassed to say anything about it anymore.

The archer brought her thumb to her lips, contemplating the question for a moment, “Well…I saw the sun setting, and thought it looked rather pretty, so I decided to take an evening walk…It was because of the light of the setting sun that I spotted the broken branches…”

“So all night then.” Corrin cut her off, staring at the helpless archer for a moment.

Setsuna nodded, “I took a nap and then you arrived…Lord Corrin, you’re so diligent coming out her to check your traps first thing in the morning.” She gave him another lazy smile.

The noble boy couldn’t believe it. She was still talking down to him, like she hadn’t wandered out here in the middle of the night and fallen into such an obvious trap. Even hanging upside down and dangling from her ankle, she still felt like she was in a position where her praise would be accepted. After she had spent her whole night out here, stuck in his snare trap, she thought he was going to be happy that she was proud of his dedication. She needed to stop thinking about being proud of him and start thinking about how she could end up not being in these kinds of situations anymore.

Corrin was starting to worry about the archer. She said she had spent her whole night hanging in this trap like it was nothing. What if something had happened to her? It had been a long night. How did she think he’d have felt if he had come out here to check on his traps, only to find her lifeless body hanging from the trap instead. How would he have ever dealt with the guild involved with knowing that his trap had cost the Hoshido army its best sniper?

“What if something had happened to you?” Corrin let his frustration and concern out in his voice.

Setsuna shrugged, “I’m not sure what you mean, milord…” She still had that lazy smile on her lips, “The animals tend to avoid me when they see me…I guess they know that wherever I go, traps are sure to be…I don’t think I was ever in any real danger.”

So the animals wouldn’t have been a problem. That was a bit of a load off of Corrin’s mind. It wasn’t the only possible danger though. If he hadn’t been so diligent she could have been hanging here even longer, which could have been dangerous. Also, if the attack that she had been investigating had been a real thing, she would have been helpless to defend herself. The only comfort to be found in that was that Corrin didn’t think that any attackers would go near such an obvious trap location. If someone else had been going to find her, it would have likely been one of their own hunters.

What if that had been the case? Corrin wanted to have Setsuna’s optimism, to believe that everyone was good, and that the hunter would have just let her down, but what if that hadn’t happened? The atmosphere of the camp had been a little bit weird with everyone talking about ‘lovers’ and what not. What if the person who had wandered out here and found her had been frustrated by all of that talk? What if they had seen the hanging and helpless Setsuna, and instead of freeing her from the trap, saw it as an opportunity to vent some stress?

Corrin looked at the archer who was still hanging in the middle of the clearing. As horrible as his thought had been, it might have taught her a lesson about avoiding traps, or not getting everyone in camp riled up with baseless rumours. No. He couldn’t think like that. Getting attacked in the forest by some stranger was too cruel. The crime wouldn’t have fit the punishment.

The noble felt a dark thought in the back of his mind. What if it wasn’t some stranger though? He thought back to their conversation the other day. When she had talked about him finding someone to _keep him company_ she had almost sounded like it was his right as someone with royal blood to just…He tried to shake the thought of his head. That was a dangerous line of thought. He couldn’t let his mind wander down that path. Reaching out and taking things was the way that Nohr did things and he wasn’t going to let himself think like that. It wasn’t the way things were done here in Hoshido.

“What if someone else found you?” Corrin spoke quickly, trying to illustrate the danger of his thoughts to the hanging girl.

Setsuna shrugged again, “Usually when people find me they either let me go, or go and fetch Lady Hinoka…” She nodded quickly, “I suspect one of those two things would have happened.”

The noble shook his head quickly, “What if they didn’t do that?”

“I’m not sure that I understand, Lord Corrin…” The girl’s lazy smile remained, but her face was undeniably painted with confusion.

Corrin sighed softly, “What if they wanted you to do something…” He stopped for a moment. How was he even thinking about saying something like this? This whole situation had gotten ridiculous, “What if they wanted a reward for saving you?”

Setsuna brought her thumb to her lips again, seeming to give this a bit of thought, “My family does have means…I suppose I could pay them for their trouble…”

Corrin felt himself deflate as the girl once again missed the danger that he was trying to illustrate, “What if they don’t want money? What if they wanted something else?”

“That’s silly, Lord Corrin…Everyone likes money.” The girl gave him a beaming smile that made it clear that she hadn’t wanted for much in her life.

“What if it was someone like…” Corrin ran through his mind for men who wouldn’t need money and settled on the first answer that came to mind “…Ryoma?” He regretted it immediately. If anyone was too noble to make the kinds of demands that he was trying to warn Setsuna about, it was Ryoma. Takumi would have probably been a better example now that he thought of it. He mentally apologized to his brother.

Setsuna blinked for a moment, her mind trying to figure out why Ryoma would ever stumble upon her in a trap like this. For all of his power and physical strength, the Hoshidan prince was almost trapped in a world where he really had no power at all. Ryoma was never going to be the one to find her out here in a trap, so clearly that wasn’t what Corrin was trying to suggest. She thought about it a little bit further, gently biting her thumb as she tried to decode the words of the noble boy who had found her.

“You mean someone with royal blood…” She bit her thumb for a moment, “Well…Lady Hinoka never asks for anything and is just glad to have found me…I suspect it would be like that.”

Corrin couldn’t believe that he was still struggling to have this conversation. He looked up to the ceiling of foliage for a long moment letting out a long sigh, “What if it wasn’t like that?” He tried to think of how to be delicate about this, “What if they wanted something personal?”

Setsuna stared at him, confusion still painted over her features, “I don’t understand…”

“Never mind. It isn’t important.” Corrin closed his eyes and slowly leaned against a tree.

“Are you trying to say that you want a reward for saving me, Lord Corrin?” Her lips curled into a slightly smug smile as she said the words in a bit of a sing-song voice.

Corrin groaned softly. How could she not be thinking the same thoughts that he had been thinking? How could she ask him that kind of question while she was helpless, hanging from a trap that he had set up? How could she be so calm while she was in this situation, with a man who was trying to suggest what he was trying to suggest? He had heard that she had no fear, but this was taking things to a new extreme.

The small tendril of darkness in the back of its mind, wrapped itself around what had clearly been an innocent comment from the archer. The logical part of his brain knew she was teasing him, or at worst was just suggesting that he might demand some monetary compensation for his trouble. She didn’t know the sinful thoughts that were floating in the back of his brain. She didn’t know the hormone-fuelled frustration that had taken a hold of him. This was all because the situation had gotten out of hand.

It probably wouldn’t have even been on Corrin’s mind if he hadn’t spent a day trying to turn down random Hoshidan soldiers who had approached him. Setsuna spreading that rumour that he was lonely and looking for a lover had come at a cost. Corrin suspected that most of the young women who had approached him had hops of lifting themselves into a higher station. If they could reel him in with their feminine charms, they could become his retainer, and maybe even a general in the army. The thought had made Corrin feel like more of a stepping stone than a potential suitor. Still, he had considered it a few times if it would put an end to all of the ridiculousness. Of course considering it meant imagining it, and imagining it…well…

Right now Corrin was imagining the archer, hanging there, helpless as he approached her. He imagined escaping from his belt as he closed in on her, loosing himself from his trousers. He imagined those pouty lips of hers trembling for a moment as the realization of what he had been saying finally struck home. She had put this into his head, suggesting that it was normal for someone of royal blood to just take what they wanted. He could almost see her struggling with the thought in her mind before finally accepting what would happen.

Hanging like she was, Setsuna was positioned perfectly for it. He could step right up to her, slip his fingers into that short blue hair, and pull her forward. He’d feel her hot breath on his skin for a moment before her lips parted to accept him into the warmth of her mouth. The snare was strong enough to hold a struggling boar, it would be strong enough to hold as he slowly moved the archer’s head back and forth. He could just use her, enjoy the feeling of those puffy lips dragging over his skin.

Maybe he wouldn’t even need to hold onto her or spur her on. Maybe she’d do it all on her own. He could imagine that happening too. Setsuna would reveal that she had understood what he was trying to say all along. She’d smile around him as she gave in to a desperation that she had been hiding. He had briefly thought that perhaps her love of traps was some sort of helplessness fetish. Perhaps she was feigning ignorance, waiting for him to step forward and deliver the experience that she longed for in the cold nights.

“Lord Corrin?” Setsuna’s voice cut him out of the dangerous fantasy that was playing through his mind.

The noble felt a blush burn on his cheeks as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, “Sorry, I was thinking of something else.”

Setsuna bit her bottom lip for a moment, looking at Corrin for a long moment, “It’s fine…” She looked towards her bound ankle for a moment and then looked back to him again, “I don’t mean to cause you any trouble…”

Corrin blinked again, realizing that he had spent all of this time having a conversation with a girl who was still hanging upside down, “Oh. I suppose I should get you down.”

“Ah…” Setsuna gave Corrin another lazy smile, “If it’s any trouble you could leave me here…You could just finish your walk and tell Lady Hinoka where I am…I’m sure she’ll come right out to save me….” Setsuna was wearing another one of those proud smiles, “She’s very good at freeing me from traps.”

Corrin let out a long sigh before looking back to the path. Perhaps going back to camp and removing himself from this situation that had given him such dark thoughts was a good idea. He turned his attention back to Setsuna for a moment. No. He could definitely control himself. Those thoughts were already fading away, like a dream he had awoken from. Besides, it would be much too cruel to leave the archer hanging here, alone in a trap for who knew how long.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll get you down.” Corrin smiled weakly and took a step into the clearing.

It had been a great plan. Corrin had seen himself stepping forward, holding up Setsuna with one arm and cutting the snare with the other. It was simple plan, so simple that nothing should have gone wrong. In the end, he’d gently let Setsuna down to the ground and the two of them would have headed back to camp together, avoiding any more traps along the way. There shouldn’t have been any way that it could have gone wrong.

Those were the kinds of thoughts that went through Corrin’s head as he stepped into the clearing. Those were the kinds of thoughts that immediately left his mind when he heard a snap under his foot. Suddenly the answer to the question of ‘how could this go wrong’ became painfully obvious.

The second snare pulled tight against Corrin’s ankle as it whipped up into the air. The noble boy felt his body pulled out from under him before being hoisted up into the air by his ankle. The noose of the snare pulled tiger against his armoured boot, making him all the happier that he had decided to wear his armour on this morning adventure. He suspected that with all of the traps she fell into Setsuna must have very strong ankles. With the trap completely sprung, Corrin found himself hanging upside down, staring at Setsuna who was a few feet away in the same situation.

“Oh…That’s unfortunate.” Setsuna’s lazy smile did not match the words that left her lips, “Well…I suppose now that you’re trapped too, they’ll probably form a search party to find us faster…”

Corrin let out a low groan, “How did this happen…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we keep rolling right along.
> 
> Will Corrin and Setsuna be able to escape the terrible snare trap? Will Hinoka find them trapped in the forest, and take advantage of the situation to do spicy things with a helpless Corrin? Would that be instant karma given what Corrin was thinking about this chapter? When Corrin gets back to camp, will he decide to take up the offer of one of those nameless Hoshidan soldiers, ending this story before I properly deliver on the Corrin/Setsuna tag? Is the next chapter going to be huge because it's scheduled to have multiple things happening in it and I want them all to happen in the same chapter? Tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!


	3. Baited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna has been giving some thoughts to what rewards would be suitable for someone who's saved her from so many traps. Corrin's forced to give some serious thought to what it was that he really wants.

Setsuna could feel the Corrin’s muscles flex as he easily hoisted her up into his powerful arms. Hanging upside down in the snare trap had caused all of her blood to pool in her head, leaving her thoughts muddled and hazy. That had to be the answer. That perfectly explained why she felt so warm as he hugged her into his strong and rugged chest. That explained why her cheeks burned and her heartbeat thudded against her eardrums as she thought about how easily he was able to hoist her up. That had to be why her mouth went dry at the thought of how hard his body felt even when he was wearing that thin robe instead of his armour.

The archer wrapped her strong arms around the noble boy’s neck, hugging him close as he cradled her with one strong arm. She looked up, her lip quivering in anxiety and anticipation as he used his free hand to draw his sword free. She watched carefully as he brought it up, slicing through the vine that was coiled around her ankle like it was nothing but smoke. She had expected to come tumbling down to the ground, only held up by her grip around his neck. Instead he moved with an inhuman speed, catching her legs and holding her up like a princess from a childhood fairytale.

Setsuna knew that her cheeks were flushed, she could feel them burning with her hot blood. As an archer she knew a thing or two about strong arms, but somehow this felt like more than that. She could feel him holding her up with arms that felt like steel through their clothes. This had to just be more effects of getting caught in the trap. Traps had always made her feel more alive with the gentle presence of danger. She wouldn’t be thinking about any of this if it wasn’t for the trap messing with her head. She wouldn’t feel like she was struggling to breathe if it wasn’t for that lovely trap.

Corrin slowly lowered Setsuna’s legs, letting her toes brush against the leaf-strewn ground. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, not sure that her legs had the strength to hold her up after so much time hanging upside down. Hugging him so tightly like this had the unintended consequence of crushing her soft breasts into his rock-hard chest. The archer felt a soft noise squeak out of her throat at the strange new sensation of pressing herself so tightly against him.

Quickly, Setsuna let go of Corrin, taking a few steps back on her shaky legs and adjusting her clothes. She just needed to calm down a little bit, to get her bearings after being caught in a trap. Once she gathered herself all of this would go away and she’d be fine again. She forced her lips into their usual lazy smile. Now she and Corrin could just walk back to camp with one of their usual fun conversations. In a few minutes the fact that she had ever been so flustered would be nothing but a vague fading memory.

“Ah…My hero.” Setsuna joked as she dipped into a gentle curtsey, “How will I ever repay you for saving me again?” She almost chuckled, remembering their ridiculous conversation about people wanting rewards for rescuing her.

“I can think of a thing or two.” The Hoshidan royal spoke in a calm and commanding voice as he stepped forward to close the gap that Setsuna had put between them.

Setsuna furrowed her brows. She had been about to ask Corrin what he meant when he reached forward, his hand gripping her at the base of her head to pull her forward into a crushing kiss. He held her tight, his lips plundering hers with a bruising force, his free hand roaming down the curve of her back before settling over the swell of her rear. With his arms around her he held her tight, crushing her soft body against his much harder one. She could feel the proof of his desire pressing into her abdomen as he pulled her hips closer to him.

The archer winced slightly before letting a moan out into the crushing kiss. This was wrong. She should have made him stop. She should have reminded him of the difference in their standing, or of her duty to Lady Hinoka. She brought her hands up, pressing her palms flat against his rocky chest. She just had to push him away. Her fingers curled into tight fists around the collar of his robe, using her grip to pull herself deeper into the kiss. It was wrong, but it felt too good for her to care.

When Corrin finally broke the kiss Setsuna felt her lungs burn under the force of trying to catch her breath. Her lips throbbed from the crushing force of his kiss. Her legs again felt like they might be too weak for her to hold herself up without his strong arms. There was an ache in her core as she watched him through half-lidded eyes. She could see him clearly through her lashes, could watch him size her up with those lonely, honest eyes of his.

“Ah…” Setsuna slipped from Corin’s grasp, turning away from him to hide the burning in her cheeks. No, this was all because of the trap. She was just filled with a lust for life and was confusing it with a lust for him. She just had to stop herself from going any further and doing something that might hurt Lady Hinoka, “Was that reward satisfactory?”

Corrin closed in on her again, his arms snaking around Setsuna and pulling her back into his solid frame. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt his arms hold her tight, pinning her own arms to her sides. Something about this felt familiar. She struggled for a moment and had to bite her lip to keep herself from making any noises at the sensation of their bodies rubbing together. Now it was becoming clear. This felt just like a trap.

This was a trap that Setsuna needed to free herself from. She opened her mouth to say something, but as the words were forming on her lips, Corrin’s hungry hands found her modest breasts, “Ahn!” Even through her thin white armour, and the black robe she wore bent it, the sensation caused her vision to flash with stars. She tried to swallow her nervousness and the soft noises that worked their way out of her throat with every gentle squeeze of Corin’s fingers.

“Maybe if I had only saved you once.” Corrin’s whisper was hot on Setsuna’s neck and ear, causing her body to shudder as she involuntarily leaned further into his touch, “You’ve troubled me with saving you a number of times now…” His fingers moved up, pulling at the ties that held Setsuna’s white leather armour in place, “…I don’t think I’ll be satisfied until I take even more.”

Setsuna let out a low groan as the white leather that protected her chest fell away, a victim of gravity. His rough fingers came up again, curling over the collar of her robe before pulling it back. She gasped as her burning skin was exposed to the cool air of the forest. His calloused fingertips traced over her pale skin before taking hold of the modest mounds of her breasts, giving the sensitive flesh a soft squeeze. His actions milked a low moan from the archer, who felt like she was melting into putty, desperate to be molded by his strong hands.

“Is this…mmmmnnnn…reward satisfactory?” Setsuna felt her knees quake, unsure of how much more of this she could take. The voice in her head that had kept reminding her that this was wrong was fading, being replaced by a new voice that thought it was oh so right.

Corin’s lips pressed tightly to the nape of Setsuna’s exposed neck, sucking at the flesh hard enough to leave a soft bruise. He trailed a short line up the side of her neck, causing the girl to shiver with every touch. Finally with his lips just under her ear he let another hot whisper tickle over her skin, “No.”

Setsuna let out a low groan, trying to keep her cool by focusing her hazy vision on the tree in front of her, “No…?” What more could he possibly want? Her head was floating in a sea of sensations. Her skin felt hot enough to burn, her lungs ached with each breath, her heart pounded against her chest. She felt like she was about to faint. She swallowed hard again, asking the most dangerous question yet, “What do you want then?”

One of Corrin’s hands traveled downward, its devious fingers slipping under the hem of her dress. Setsuna’s eyes went wide when those devious little fingers found the warmth that was trapped between her thighs and pressed against the thin material of her tights. She struggled to strangle a moan as his fingers explored the moistness between her legs. He kept pressing against her as if trying to seek some sort of passage through the thin material. Maybe this was wrong, but if he kept doing that, she’d do whatever he asked and call it right.

Corrin nipped at the edge of Setsuna’s ear before tormenting her with another breathy whisper, “I want _everything_.” To hammer his point home he pushed his hips forward, pressing himself against the archer’s round rump. The hand that had been teasing at her chest finally ventured downward, taking a hold of her hip, “Will you give it to me…?” The fingers that had been teasing her most intimate of areas pressed against her again, “…Will you give me _everything_?”

Setsuna leaned forward, her fingers searching around in her hazy vision for the tree that she knew was somewhere in front of her. She bent at the hips to find it, her fingers holding tight to the rough bark that bit into her palms. She swallowed her doubts, holding onto the tree desperately to keep from falling forward. She let her head fall forward, looking back to watch as Corrin’s fingers undid the sash that held up her skirts, letting the fur and fabric slide down her legs and pool on the forest floor.

Corrin slowly slipped his fingers under the edge of her tights, slowly peeling the thin fabric down over Setsuna’s round hips. She watched as more of her creamy skin was revealed to the cool forest air and the noble who had saved her from a trap. She felt the sticky, moist material as it was pulled away from her core, and gasped as the cool air made direct contact with her undeniable heat.

A sharp gasp escaped Setsuna’s lips as she looked between her legs to Corrin freeing himself from his own robes. She had seen it before when a scheduling issue had resulted in them both being in he hot spring at the same time. It seemed somehow different now. It was so close. This was what Corrin was going to use to take her, to make her belong to him. Her body quaked as she realized she was holding her breath in anticipation.

Corrin didn’t leave her waiting, bringing his hand down to position himself at her dripping opening. Setsuna mewled in pleasure as his head ran along her eager folds. Every touch felt like lightning ripping through her veins. Every moment that he didn’t continue felt like an agonizing eternity. How had she become so desperate? In a moment he was about to take something that couldn’t be given back?

Corrin’s fingers dug into Setsuna’s hips as he pushed himself forward. The archer squeezed her eyes shut as Corrin pushed forward, piercing her to her very core. Her lips parted in a long and low moan as the Hoshidan royal pushed forward sinking in to the very base. It was madness. Setsuna felt like her mind was melting as her body warped, melding itself to his shape. If it wasn’t for his grip on her hips, she felt like she might have fallen, but even that seemed impossible with his rigid ‘spear’ so deep inside of her.

Setsuna tried to force herself to adjust to this new sensation, but Corrin had lost his patience. He was not interested in giving her the time she needed to adjust. His hips pulled back before sliding forward, filling her depths once more. The girl moaned, struggling for breath as he fingers dug into the bark of the tree. Soon enough he had settled into a rhythm, sliding in and out, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the small clearing. Setsuna felt like she was a moaning mewling mess, looking down to watch his length as it plundered her most precious place. She watched her hips slowly sway back and forth, mimicking the rough motion of the thrusts that he was using to claim her.

It was all too much. Setsuna felt her body shudder, desperately grabbing at his length as it sawed in and out of her. Her mind went blank, and her vision flashed white as pleasure seared through every inch of her body. Her toes curled and chest tightened. The archer brought her hand to her mouth, desperately biting down on her sleeve in an attempt to silence the desperate moans of her orgasm.

Setsuna felt the cool beads of sweat on her brow as her chest heaved with the labour of her her breathing. She opened her eyes, taking in the room around her as her fantasy of the forest fell away with the last spasms of her orgasm. She felt the walls of her sex quiver and squeeze against the fingers that she had thrust between her lower lips in the moment of passion. She slowly drew her fingers out of her moist core, holding them up before her to examine her sticky fluids on her digits.

Tangled in a twist of sheets and her own clothes, Setsuna wasn’t sure how things had gotten this far. Sure this was hardly the first time she had ever touched herself. She was a human with human needs, it happened. This was the most vivid fantasy that she could remember at the moment though. It was also the first time that she could remember having ever fantasized about Corrin. Hadn’t he mentioned Ryoma as his suggestion? Why hadn’t she thought about him?

The thoughts had wormed their way into Setsuna’s mind, taking a hold in the dark shadows that she tried not to think of. It had all started when Corrin had asked her what she’d do if someone had wanted a reward. She hadn’t understood what he had meant at the time. She had thought about it while they had hung out there waiting for rescue. When they had finally come down and got back to camp, she had thought about it some more. Looking at her soiled fingers, she wondered if perhaps she had thought about it a little bit too much.

Still gasping for breath, the blue-haired archer let out a soft whisper, “What would Lady Hinoka think of me now…?”

oOoOo

Corrin sat on his bed, staring at the wall of his personal room. This had all been madness and he needed to take a break from all of it. Getting saved from a trap that he had set had been the height of humiliation. Hinoka had said that she was used to it, and had to do this sort of thing all the time. She had said that he shouldn’t feel bad about it. He had heard the chuckle in her voice. He had made an utter fool of himself, and now everyone in camp was going to know it.

It would have been fine if Setsuna and Hinoka had been the only ones to have found out about it. Instead, when he had gotten back to his room to hide in his shame, he had run into Felicia and been forced to explain what had happened. The maid had made a fuss about it and insisted on bringing him a special salve meant to heal chaffing and rough skin. Apparently she had been very worried about what had happened to his ankle. She had offered to apply it, but Corrin had just wanted to be alone, so he had sent her on her way.

The blonde boy knew that most of the rest of the camp would have taken her up on the offer. Apparently Felicia had developed something of a fan club. Corrin wasn’t really sure that he understood it, but apparently there was something about a clumsy maid that really got a lot of the male members of the army excited. Maybe it was the fact that Corrin had been around her his whole life that he just didn’t see it the same way they did.

He supposed he could see the appeal to maids. There was something appealing about a power dynamic, having someone there to serve your needs. Being able to order someone to do something had its appeal, and knowing the maids he knew, they’d do it without a reaction. He also supposed that the uniform was rather nice. All that black and all that lace…it definitely had its appeal. The way that the lace could hold your attention where it was supposed to be…the low cut of the back that ended in that bow…

Corrin let out a soft groan as his mind and body conspired against him. He hadn’t been thinking about these sorts of things before Setsuna had put it in his head that he was lonely. He grit his teeth and looked about the room for a moment. He had bought himself this free time. It seemed like it would be a terrible waste not to use it…

The blonde undid his belt, freeing himself from the confines of his trousers. He swallowed his nerves as he reached over to the bedside table, dipping his fingers into the jar of ointment that Felicia had brought for him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, deciding that he’d think about a maid, but not a real maid that he knew. He could let himself fantasize, but what kind of monster would he be if he fantasized about bossing around Felicia when he thought of her like a little sister? He slowly brought his hand over to himself, curling his fingers around his length and slipping into the world of fantasy.

He let his mind wander, constructing his ideal maid. She’d come in, slide down before him and insist to treat his ankle to make sure that it was all right. She’d run her delicate fingers over the skin, letting the ointment do its work of repairing the damage. She’d massage his aching ankle, trying desperately to do anything to nurse him back to health. She’d say soothing things about how she wanted to make all of his pain go away as her fingers trailed up his leg.

Next would be the discover. Oh my, Corrin. What happened here? It looks like this needs treatment as well. She’d loosen his belt, and free him from his pants. Maybe she’d let out a little gasp at coming face to face with him. Oh my, that must be so painful, she’d say before she leaned forward. He’d feel her breath on his skin as she puckered her lips and attempted to kiss him better.

“You’ve saved me so many times, Lord Corrin…” Her whispers tickled his skin, and he kept his eyes shut to enjoy the sensation, “The least I could do is make you feel better…”

Corrin looked down at the face that looked up to him, wearing her trademark lazy smile. Setsuna dipped her head forward, her lips parting around the bulbous head of his shaft. Her eyes began to close as she slowly dipped her head forward, letting a dark moan reverberate along his length. Corrin’s only response to Setsuna was to moan himself as the girl locked her eyes with his.

Corrin’s grip tightened a little bit as it slid up and down his length. He wasn’t sure how all of these pieces had connected in his head. Setsuna had never expressed any interest in being anything other than an archer. Why had he put her in a maid uniform in his head? He supposed it might have had something to do with the earlier thoughts when he had seen her caught up in his trap. Maybe if he finished he’d be able to stop thinking about things like that.

Setsuna pulled back, with a sinful pop as his length slipped out of the wet chasm of her mouth, “I’m going to help you not be lonely anymore…Isn’t that nice?”

Corrin grit his teeth, his fingers working up and down over his shaft. Why was he thinking about this? It had to be because Setsuna had put the idea of being lonely into his head. He wasn’t lonely. How could he be lonely in a castle full of people who wanted to call him family? That didn’t even make sense.

The archer-maid smirked before leaning forward and pressing her lips against the head of his length in another lewd kiss. She smiled up at him, bringing a hand up to push her bangs behind her ear as she dipped her head forward again. He let out a soft grunt as she sank her head further and further forward, taking him deeper and deeper with a slow agonizing pace. He could feel his body shudder as he approached the back of the blue-haired girl’s throat.

Suddenly there was a knock on the blonde boy’s door, “Corrin? It’s me, Silas. Do you have a moment?”

The blonde boy hurriedly pushed himself back into his pants, doing them up and fastening his belt. What was he even doing!? They were in the middle of this horrible conflict and he was sitting in his room playing with himself while thinking about one of his teammates. He was truly the lowest of the low. He swallowed hard, trying to push all of this to the back of his mind. It’d all be find. He’d just stop thinking about it. That was how you dealt with something that you didn’t want to deal with in Nohr. He’d push it down, bottle it up, and never look at it again.

Corrin slapped his hands against his face before rubbing the remainder of the ointment into his palms, “I’ll be right there, Silas.” He’d just stop thinking about it and bury himself in work. That was obviously the healthy way to deal with all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a chapter title just comes to you and you know exactly what is going to happen. :D  
> Did you doubt me when I made those jokes about this story eventually being explicit?
> 
> Is this the end of the explicit nature of this story? Will Setsuna and Corrin now bury their feelings deep inside, never talking about them to anyone? Will Hinoka find out that Setsuna is hot for Corrin? How will that impact their relationship? Will Corrin realize that Felicia doesn't see him as an older brother and actually wants to do adult things with him? Will Silas show up at a later chapter and ruin the mood for Corrin when he's actually getting into the hot and heavy of this story? Tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!


	4. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate deals a lucky hand to Setsuna, but is the prize really worth the hype?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm not dead! Sorry this took so long, I got stuck for a little bit. Also, sorry that my hilarious End note got over-written by a story end note. Not sure why it happened, but it should be fixed now.

The breeze that blew through the castle courtyard was warm and gentle. It carried with it a few tumbling, pink petals, which danced and fluttered through the afternoon air. This was another of those weird phenomenon that occurred in the Astral Plane. Even though cherry blossoms were only in bloom for a few weeks in the reality, the Astral Plane always seemed to have a few fluttering around. It wasn’t exactly clear why this happened. When pestered about it Lilith dropped vague answers about the collective unconscious, or about how it just made it seem more welcoming. In any case, the atmosphere of the Astral Plane seemed to float around whatever would make people most at ease.

Oboro let out a long and laboured sigh as she stared down at the hurried scribbles that she had scrawled over a few large pages. She was most at ease when she wasn’t assigned a work duty. She had managed to talk her way out of training the new recruits how to set up hunting traps with Kaze, but sitting in the lottery booth was hardly less boring. Waiting for people to drop some of their spare change just took her from her other passions. She wasn’t sure why anyone would bother buying a spin of the wheel anyway. Most of the prizes were radishes and semi-precious stones.

For the Hoshidan army as a whole, the lottery booth made a lot of sense. They could pull in some extra monetary resources while improving morale a little bit and giving people things they would have already used. On the bigger prizes, they had been given a little bit of leeway on what to award. Most of the people that ended up working the stall handed out gear from the blacksmith shop. Some people who had special talents or hobbies offered up a little bit of their own personal skill. With Oboro’s talent for all things clothing, she often found herself mending tears, or adding decorative embroidery to things.

At the moment, the spear-wielder was less focused on the lottery stall, instead focusing on a more personal challenge. Recently the men in camp had started to take a noticeable interest in Nohrian maids. Oboro knew that the men in the camp were free to think about and like whatever they wanted. At least the logical part of her brain knew that. Unfortunately all of this focus on Nohrian fashion had lit a fire in Oboro’s soul. People were talking about the maids outfits like they were some rare and exotic thing. They were acting like the Nohrians could beat her in fashion. It was infuriating.

As was the case with most small ideas like this, trying to ignore it had caused it to fester and grow untenable. Oboro had found herself watching Felicia a little bit closer, searching for the secret of the appeal of maids. It hadn’t taken very long at all for Oboro to form a working theory. Every time the maid stumbled and fell over, her skirt would flip up giving a quick flash of what she wore under it. With how often the maid stumbled and fell, Oboro had a number of opportunities to notice when the most male attention was focused on the maid.

It was obvious to Oboro that the real appeal to these maid uniforms was less all of that lace, and more about what could bee seen underneath. With that in mind, the seamstress had set to doing research. She had come up with some hurried sketches from her observances of Felicia in her daily life. When that proved to not be enough, Oboro had even taken the time to sneak a peek at the clothing itself while Felicia had been in the hot springs.

Based on her research Oboro had made the conclusion that the multiple pieces were the answer. From that point of view, Oboro supposed she could understand the appeal. Most of the women in the Hoshidan army had adopted tights as they offered protection and flexibility. The choice was good for battle, but in the battle to attract the eyes of potential mates, it could be a little lacking. Something that showed a flash of pale skin could do a lot.

With all of her research complete, Oboro had taken the next step in proving that Nohrians couldn’t compete against her in fashion. The seamstress had got to work and pulled together something of a prototype. She had been rather proud of how well it had come together. Nohr may have come up with the original idea, but Oboro knew that the Hoshido spin would take it over the top. Those guys that had been losing it over the Nohr outfits wouldn’t know what hit them.

That had been the plan at least. It had fallen apart immediately after she had finished the prototype. Exhibiting her work had proved to be more difficult than actually doing the work. She had considered wearing it herself, but in a camp that had women like Orochi and Kagero catching the male eye could be hard. If she went around camp flashing what was under her skirt she’d just look desperate. With that realization, she was left with a prototype, and research, and no path forward.

It was in this moment of defeatism that Oboro noticed that the lottery booth had attracted a customer. She looked up slowly, examining the lazy smile of the blue-haired archer who was standing on the other side of the counter. Of course it would be Setsuna. When you boiled it down, lotteries were essentially just another trap, only designed to take your money instead of your life. Setsuna always tumbled into any kind of trap, like a sailer being pulled by a siren’s call.

“Sersuna?” Oboro sighed softly, wondering if she should try to convince the archer not to fall for such an obvious scheme as a lottery, “What brings you here today?”

The archer continued to show off her lazy smile before bringing up her hand and clapping a coin down against the counter, “I’d like a spin.”

Oboro felt her shoulders deflate, “Alright…” She reached forward and plucked the coin from the counter, sliding it into the till, “You realize that the chances of winning anything other than radishes is pretty slim, right?”

Setsuna shrugged, letting her shoulder fall to the side, “I like radishes…Seems like a win-win, doesn’t it?”

The spear-wielder shrugged taking a hold of the crank and spinning the wooden wheel, “If you say so.”

Round and round the wooden wheel spun. Setsuna’s eyes followed it with the joy of a small child. Oboro watched it with less interest, her eyes darting back and forth between the basket of radishes and the spinning wheel. This was how it had played out many times before. All of these people from noble families really seemed to love a game of chance. Oboro supposed that was the sort of thing that made you feel alive when good things came to you in life by virtue of your birth.

Oboro let out a long sigh as the spinning wheel finally began to slow down. The spear-woman looked back over to the small crate of radishes, and listened for the small marble to strike the metal pan. The sound that came from the metal pan was not the dull wooden sound that the wooden marbles tended to make against the pan. Oboro turned her eyes quickly expecting to see one of the small silver balls. She was fully prepared to do the sewing work that she usually offered as the mid-level prize. What she hadn’t been expecting was the shiny golden ball.

“Oh…Did I win?” Setsuna continued to shine her lazy smile as he looked over the counter at the spear-maiden.

Oboro stared down at the small golden marble, and then slowly turned her eyes up to the blue-haired archer. While Setsuna did tend to get pulled into traps like lotteries, she also had a maddening luck sometimes. The spear-woman looked about the inside of the lottery-booth, knowing that a mend-job wasn’t appropriate as a ‘Grand Prize’ level prize. When her eyes fell upon her neatly folded prototype a slim smile spread across her lips. If she could sell that as the big ticket item, it would mean less work immediately, and also that she could get some feedback on her prototype before she set to work making more. If Setsuna spread the word, Oboro could have herself a nice little business…it was the perfect fit.

oOoOo

Visiting the shrine in the castle had become something of a habit for Corrin when his mind was particularly troubled. A lot of the other members of the Hoshidan army tended to stay away from it, only visiting to drop off offerings and get back to their duties. For Corrin, the shrine was more than just a place where he could clap his hands together in a prayer for good luck. The shrine was less a spiritual location, and more the residence of someone who could understand Corrin’s feelings about being an outsider.

Lilith opened her large yellow eyes, focusing them on the visitor for a long moment. Her clawed fingers clutched at the floating crystal orb, the long fin that ran down her back just behind her head twitching slightly. She rose her head, regarding the visitor with a curious expression for a moment before recognizing them as the young boy split between two worlds. Her mouth turned into what passed for a smile and she let her head slump back down onto the smooth surface of the orb.

“Hello, Lord Corrin.” The dragon’s voice seemed to arrive directly inside of Corrin’s head without having to bother with the triviality of leaving her lips or reaching his ears, “It’s always a pleasure to have you visit me.”

Corrin nodded softly before reaching into his bag and drawing out a small handful of berries, “It’s good to see you in high spirits, Lilith.”

The dragon pushed herself up a little more on her crystal orb, taking in the scents of Corrin through the air, “Hmmm…As long as we’re talking about _spirits_ , I believe I detect something else you could use as an offering.” Her keen draconic senses had not overlooked the scent of sake in Corrin’s bag.

The noble boy let out a defeated chuckle as he drew the small bottle and its accompanying saucer out of his bag, “That nose of yours is still as sharp as ever, I see.” He looked back to her as he placed the saucer down beside the berries and poured a serving of the rice-wine into the shallow dish.

“Even if it wasn’t, you should know better than to think that you can hide anything from me, Lord Corrin.” She floated forward, her yellow eyes watching him closely, “Of course, such an offering does deserve a trade in kind.” She dipped her head forward, taking a sip from the dish as she continued speaking into his mind, “Clearly something is on your mind if you brought me this.”

Corrin visibly winced at how easily the Astral Dragon had been able to see his intentions. He let out a laboured sigh and let his head fall back to look up to the sky. He wasn’t even really sure how to talk about the things that were bothering him. He had considered talking to Silas about it after dealing with the incident that the cavalier had interrupted Corrin’s _private moment_ with. After some consideration it really just didn’t seem like the sort of thing that he could really talk to Silas about.

“I’ve been having…daydreams.” It wasn’t really the best description for it, but the words ‘vivid sexual fantasies’ seemed a bit extreme for an opener.

Lilith brought her hands up, on the floating crystal orb, resting her chin on her crossed palms, “I see.” Her large yellow eyes watched the boy closely, “You’re worried that you’re having prophetic visions of the future as a result of the magical properties of your lineage.”

Corrin shook his head, “No. Nothing like that.” At least he didn’t think that they were prophetic visions. He felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks at the thought that what he had been imagining was less the wild fantasies of a lonely man, and more a vision of things to come. He wasn’t sure if he could take it if all of the things he had been imagining started to play out in real life.

“Hmmmm…” The astra dragon watched the young man with curious eyes, “So what you’re saying is that you’re having visions.” She watched the boy nod and continued, “Visions that are more daydreams than anything else, but not normal daydreams.” Lilith took a long breath as she looked at the boy who had cared for her when she had been much smaller, “In order to offer you my insight I’ll need to know the contents of the vision.”

Corrin bit his bottom lip. Somehow he hadn’t considered that he was actually going to need to share the vivid daydreams that had been plaguing him. He had hoped to come here and have Lilith naturally understand what he was going through. Now that he was sitting here next to the dragon who spoke into his mind with a voice that made her gender clear, he realized the problem. How was he supposed to tell Lilith that he had been having sex fantasies about members of their army? The very thought of it was mortifying.

“They’re…of a personal nature…” The boy wasn’t sure how much more he could elaborate on that without really digging in to the explicit nature of the thoughts that had been plaguing him.

What passed for a smug smile spread across the astral dragon’s face, “Ah, the Prince is having sex dreams.” She shifted on the floating orb, staring more intently at the young noble, “I could probably spare enough focus to return to my human form if you’d like to explore those fantasies a little further.” Her mental voice had taken on a sultry tone.

Corrin’s furious blush tinted his entire face, “Stop…” He was very quickly regretting trying to even start this conversation, “This has to be a dragon blood thing. I just want to make sure that I’m not going to hurt anyone.” This was hardly the time for jokes. He needed to make sure that some feral force didn’t take over his body and transform him into sex-crazed monster.

Lilith gave him another smile before slowly crossing her paws on her orb to serve as a cushion to support her chin, “Ah. You’re worried that this is some sort of heat cycle.” She watched him closely with her big yellow eyes, “You came to me because you wanted me to tell you that this was just a natural thing that would go away in a couple of days.”

The noble boy nodded in response, his blush fading slightly, but not disappearing, “I just want to know when I’ll be back to normal.”

“I’ve got some bad news for you.” The dragon started, watching Corrin’s every reaction. It was hard not to smile at his face going white, and the knowledge that his blood had run cold, “That bad news is of course…that this has absolutely nothing to do with your dragon blood.” She chuckled as the boy absorbed the new information, his lips turning to a frown at the way she was teasing him, “But, it is completely normal for a boy your age to have fantasies about ploughing some young maiden’s field and sowing your seed.

Corrin groaned and tried to hide his face in his palms, “Stop…please…” The not so subtle innuendoes were going to ruin him, “I just…How do I make it stop?”

The astral dragon hummed as if she was giving the question some deep thought, “I believe most men take a young woman somewhere private and-”

“No.” Corrin cut her off before she could finish.

“Oh? Somewhere public then? How very daring.” She cast him a knowing smirk as he groaned and tried to press his face further into his palms, “Honestly, my prince, I don’t think I can give you the answer you want. Every man in history has faced your problem, and how you chose to deal with it defines your character.” She let out another sigh and closed her eyes, “With your looks and lineage it should be easy to find someone willing to _help_ with your _problem_. Just don’t bottle it up so long that you loose your lustful frustrations on someone who _isn’t_ willing.”

Corrin glared angrily at the dragon and then pushed himself to his feet. He bid her a quick farewell before moving away from the shrine. All he had wanted was a quick and easy solution to his problem. Why did everything have to be so hard? The whole experience hadn’t really felt helpful at all. He was beginning to think that his previous solution of staying in his private room and taking matters into his own hands was the better route.

oOoOo

Setsuna frowned as she continued her evening walk through the forest. She was shifting back and forth with her steps, struggling to get comfortable in Oboro’s new invention. She was becoming unsure that such a thing was really worthy of the ‘grand prize’ slot. It felt tighter than it normally did in some places, and then it let in drafts because it didn’t cover other places at all. It all felt odd, but Oboro had insisted, and in the end it had been easier just to give in. Sometimes it wasn’t easy to be so easy going.

Oboro’s sales pitch for why this was so much better still echoed in Setsuna’s head. Apparently this was the fashion in Nohr, and when word about it had gotten out everyone had been talking about it. From what Oboro said, she had made special adjustments that made it even better. If the seamstress and spear-woman was to be believed, this was going to be the next big thing in fashion. If you believed Oboro, it was also the sort of thing that would drive a guy wild when he saw it.

None of those selling points had really made all that much sense to the blue-haired archer. Sure she was the first one to own the seamstress’s newest creation, but did it really matter? How was anyone ever going to know? It wasn’t like she wandered around flashing what she wore under her skirts at people. Telling her that people were going to be jealous, or that it was going to excite men when they saw it really didn’t apply here. With the long stockings being a similar blue to the tights that she normally wore, she doubted anyone would even notice.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if the whole setup hadn’t felt a little unnatural. Multiple pieces didn’t feel like it offered the security that her tights did, even if they did vent a little better. If that had been the tradeoff, it would have been fine, but this belt system to hold up the stockings had the total for pieces up to four. Setsuna felt like she was more exposed and yet somehow was still wearing more. For the moment, the ‘benefits’ didn’t really match up with the discomfort of something new.

These benefits were ridiculous anyway. Oboro had said it would drive men wild, but who did she think was going to be looking up Setsuna’s skirt? When would someone even have time to look? When the archer thought about it, her mind played over a brief memory of her stress-relief session. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought and shook her head. That was ridiculous though. Everyone was too busy training for the next fight to worry about what kind of underthings someone was wearing.

Setsuna stopped suddenly as she looked around the clearing that she had wandered into. Thinking back on it, she wasn’t sure when she had drifted off of the path and started wandering through the wilderness. She hummed gently to herself, slowly turning as she looked around for a sign of the best way back to the path. It wasn’t really like it was all that big of a deal. Eventually she’d find her way back to the castle. Even if she couldn’t, eventually lady Hinoka would come looking for her. Lady Hinoka always found her eventually.

It occurred to the archer that with the sun sinking over the horizon, the stars would soon dot the sky. With the stars as her guide, she was pretty sure she could find her own way back to the castle. She looked up the the foliage above her head as she stepped further into the clearing, hoping to find a gap in the ceiling of leaves. A smile spread across her face as she found a gap, spotting the deep blue of the evening sky, and the faint dots of stars that would guide her home.

At her moment of triumph, Setsuna’s gaze quickly shifted to the forest floor as she felt a thick vine coil tightly around her ankle, “Oh…”

The vine shot tight, whipping Setsuna’s leg out from beneath her. Gravity took its toll on the unbalanced archer who fell to the forest floor. Crossing her arms in front of her chest to keep from bashing her face into the ground came as second nature when she fell forward. It would have kept her from hitting the ground completely had similar vine snares not coiled tightly around her arms before pulling them out from under her. She was twisted and pulled, each trap seeming to trigger another.

Suspended in the air by more vine snare traps than she could count, Setsuna had to admit she was a little impressed, “This must be a record…”

Vines were coiled around her appendages, severely limiting the blue-haired archer’s ability to move. The spinning and sudden jolts had left her dizzy and a bit confused as to which trap had triggered at which time. Most of the thicker vines that she suspected were supporting her weight were focused around her hips, waist, and thighs, pulling her behind up a little further than the rest of her body. The crisscross of vines had also bunched her skirt up around her hips. She sourly lamented that she wasn’t wearing her usual tights that would have protected her upper thighs from the rough vine.

Even with her magnetism for traps, Setsuna had to admit that this many seemed at least a little excessive. No boar or elk would have ever been able to escape this. Most of the fauna that roamed the forest probably would have been taken down by the first trap. It had been a minor miracle that none of the snares had caught the archer around the neck. This many traps seemed appropriate for catching something like a small dragon. That was crazy though. She hadn’t seen any dragons in the Astral Plane.

Well, that wasn’t true. Lilith was a dragon, but setting up a trap like this to catch Lilith seemed a little odd. Most of the time she was just at her shrine, and even there she just kind of floated around on that big crystal ball of hers. Besides, no one in the Hoshidan army would have wanted to trap Lilith like this. Setsuna supposed it was possible that someone from outside had infiltrated this little pocket world of theirs. Even if that were true, setting up a trap out here to catch Lilith didn’t really make sense.

Setsuna let out a soft sigh as her brain toyed over other possibilities. The next most likely option given the excessiveness of this trap, and where it was, was that they wanted to capture someone _like_ a dragon. She supposed that Corrin sometimes _turned into_ a dragon. Maybe this had all been some clever plot by Nohr to sneak in to capture and kidnap him? She felt her lips curl into a lazy smile. If that were the case they would likely be very surprised when they found out that she was the only prize for their efforts.

The archer closed her eyes and let her body hang limply from the vines. If this was some sort of attack, everything would likely end up being fine. Maybe she’d even earn herself a medal for having foiled the attack by springing the trap herself. That would certainly be something. For the moment all she had to do was sit and wait for someone to find her and rescue her. Eventually someone would find her. Eventually someone always found her.

Unbeknownst to the helpless archer, someone had already found her. Floating on the adrenaline high she got from being caught in traps, she couldn’t hear the crunching of leaves over her heart beating hard in her ears. Focused on the daydream of being rescued and rewarded for her efforts to dismantle this trap, she failed to notice the feeling of predatory eyes scanning over her trapped form. Lost in her carefree nature, the archer wouldn’t know if she was in danger until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap, right!? Things in this fun and light comedy just kind of took a pretty serious turn!
> 
> I am excited to write the next chapter. I've also been working with the plot clay of another project that followers of my writing will be familiar with, and am finally starting to see a thing, so I'm really excited for that too. I'm also really excited to finish my run of Fire Emblem: Three Houses, as I want to finish that before the story thoughts for that get too strong to ignore.
> 
> So, is this doomed to be the cruel sunset on what was advertised to be a light-hearted romantic comedy? How will Setsuna fight off the villainous Nohrians, frustrated that the trap failed to catch their desired prey? Will the volatile formula of desire and passion result in our heroine losing herself to a cloud of lust? What sort of terribly delightful (or delightfully terrible) "reward" might our helpless archer be about to receive? Tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helplessly trapped, how will Setsuna defend herself from her visitor in the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! This chapter didn't take me weeks and weeks to post.

Setsuna hung in the air, her body caught in a tangle of thick twisted vines. It wasn’t so bad once she got over the roughness of the vines. Of course, she was used to snare traps that left her hanging upside down, dangling from her ankle. This trap had left her horizontal, in a position much like she was just laying on her stomach. Sure her hips were elevated a little, like she were some cat ready to pounce or something, but really this was still much more comfortable than usual.

At the sound of leaves crunching underfoot, the archer’s eyes shot open. Someone was in the clearing with her. That wasn’t really something to worry about, right? It was probably just someone here to help her get down. Everyone was always so helpful when they found her caught up in a trap. She smiled lazily and waited for the usual questions about how she had ever managed to get herself into such a situation.

It was a bit of an awkward situation for the blue-haired archer. Hanging the way she was, she couldn’t exactly see behind her to where her visitor was. She could only crane her neck so far, and whoever it was had remained well hidden in the blindspot created by the archer’s own body. She knew that a normal person might panic or struggle at the fear of such a mystery, but Setsuna remained calm and relaxed. There wasn’t any point in struggling to do something that she couldn’t do, and besides, it was probably just Lady Hinoka. In any case, she’d probably know in a minute when whoever it was got her down.

There was a brief moment when Setsuna considered that the person in the clearing might be an enemy. Even if that was the case, she didn’t imagine that she was in any real danger. If this was all some sort of clever trap for someone else, they’d probably just leave her here as some kind of bait. Eventually someone from the Hoshidan army would be by to save her, so she’d probably serve as some pretty good bait too. She’d just need to make enough noise to warn her saviour before they got in any real trouble. Of course if that was the case, it seemed odd that they’d be in the clearing with her now.

“Even you have to recognize that this is a _little_ bit ridiculous, right?” Corrin’s voice cut through the archer’s thoughts of dangerous attackers.

It seemed like this situation was trying to claim a lot of records, “Ah, Lord Corrin…I think this might be the fastest anyone’s found me after I’ve gotten trapped…” She tried to look over her shoulder again, but still couldn’t get a look at her noble saviour behind her.

Corrin slowly reached out, his fingers coiling around one of the vines that held her up, “You really need to do some training to learn to avoid traps.”

“Hmmm…I’ll pass…” Setsuna spoke in her usual tired and lazy voice. Getting tangled up in traps didn’t bother the archer. Since it never really took anyone away from their work to save her, she wasn’t sure why it bothered Corrin so much.

The noble boy narrowed his eyes slightly at the archer’s response. The way she was acting about all of this was really starting to frustrate him. How could she not recognize that the way she was living her life was dangerous? Any of these traps could have been fatal if she had been unlucky. Even accepting the possibility that her luck held and she wasn’t killed, being helpless like this had its own dangers. Anyone could have found her out here like this, ad that meant that anyone could have taken advantage.

“Seriously…I can’t look at you and not be looking up your skirt, Setsuna.” The noble boy let out a long sigh, “It isn’t like you could stop someone if they decided to take advantage.”

Setsuna lazily turned her head in another unsuccessful attempt to look back to Corrin, “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

For a brief moment Corrin considered physically educating her. Luckily the vines had pulled her too far into the air, so he wasn’t able to give in to the momentary dark impulse. It would have been easy to have given in though. There was no way that Setsuna didn’t know what he was talking about. She had put on exciting underthings, and gotten tied up with her butt in the air. How could she possibly not know what he was talking about?

The noble boy decided it was safer not to engage her in any more conversation. He drew his sword before lining it up with the vine that he was holding. Holding the vine still with one hand he began sawing through it with his sword in the other. The tough vine put up a bit more of a fight than soft flesh, so it wasn’t going to be a quick process. As a result, Corrin was moving slow, focused on his word, but not in any particular rush. If Setsuna got tired of him taking too long to save her, maybe she’d be more careful about traps in the future.

Setsuna closed her eyes, letting the thoughts of whatever danger Corrin had been talking about fade from her mind. If there had been any danger, it was gone now that the Corrin had saved her. The idea that she had ever thought that she might be in danger seemed silly now. Everyone in the Hoshidan army always took such good care of her. She couldn’t even imagine what kind of danger she might have been in.

The archer let out a soft grunt when the vine shifted and she slipped down a little bit. It was no big deal. Slipping loose a little bit at a time was par for the course when it came to being rescued. The problem was more that the vine had slipped further up her thigh and was now nestled against something a little more sensitive. When Corrin’s sawing motion sent a vibration down the vine and into her skin, the archer let out a soft gasp and suddenly realized what kind of ‘danger’ Corrin had been talking about.

Setsuna bit her bottom lip for a moment, trying to hide any sign that this was having an impact on her. She quickly decided it might be better to try and distract both of them by continuing the earlier conversation, “I still don’t understand…” She lied, hoping that by saying the lie out loud she’d start to believe it and stop imagining Corrin taking advantage of her helplessness, “…How was I in danger?”

Corrin frowned softly, still staring intently at the vine that he was sawing through. Keeping his entire focus on his work was the only way he could keep himself from thinking about how vulnerable Setsuna was. He couldn’t let himself slip up or he’d give in to the wild fantasies that had been plaguing him of late. Lilith had been right to warn him. He was painfully aware of how easy it would be to give in to his lustful impulses. Setsuna would be powerless to stop him. If he let himself, the mistake would be made before he had time to consider the consequences.

“What if one of the men found you hanging helpless like this?” Corrin kept his eyes focused on the vine as he kept cutting it, “How would you stop someone from doing something you didn’t want?”

The blue-haired archer closed her eyes tightly and tried not to think about the things that her body was telling her she did want. The vibrations of the vine against her most sensitive of areas were slowly driving her mad. She wondered if she’d have felt them as much through her standard tights instead of the skimpy undergarments that Oboro had forced on her. Having thought of that, she wondered if maybe this change of underwear was part of what Corrin was talking about. There had been mention that they were the sort of thing that would drive men wild.

Setsuna tried to shake off the gentle buzzing from Corrin’s sawing as well as the sinful fantasies that played out in her mind when she thought of a Corrin driven wild, “That’s silly…The men never find me…The only people who ever find me are Lady Hinoka and yourself…”

Corrin tried to stay focused on the methodical task of sawing through the vine that held the girl up, “You realize that I’m a man, don’t you?”

The archer’s mind flashed back to pleasuring herself at camp to thoughts of him taking her against a tree, “Yes…I realize…” The lazy tone in her voice had begun to take a bit of a turn.

The vine finally let go, but it had only been one of the many traps to ensnare the sniper. Rather than tumbling back down to the earth, the girl’s body shifter and twisted as gravity fought the vines still around her. She felt the familiar dizziness of a sudden shift in orientation, but did her best to try and keep up with the changes. Her arms were still pulled up and to the sides, but now she was facing up. She hung there in the middle of the clearing, her arms pulled in different directions by the vines around her wrists, and her legs drawn apart by vines around her knees.

“So what would you do if I found you helpless like this and decided to force myself on you?” Corrin stared down at the archer, his lips curled downward in a tight frown.

Setsuna closed her eyes and felt a shiver of anticipation run through her dizzy mind, “Hmmm…”

“See? You don’t have an answer.” Corrin put his hand at his hip in a triumphant pose, “You wouldn’t be able to stop me from tearing this little piece of cloth away and just having my fun.”

The archer’s eyes snapped open at that, “Ah…Please don’t…”

With a sense of victory that his message had hit home, the noble boy nodded his head, “That’s what I-”

“There are ties at the sides…” Setsuna interrupted the boy’s gloating with a comment that landed a critical hit.

Corrin felt a shudder run all the way through his body, “What?”

The blue-haired girl watched his movements and reaction carefully from behind her long side-swiped bangs, “This was my prize from the lottery today…” She flashed him her usual lazy smile, “I don’t really think it suits me, so I was going to try and trade it in for something different…”

The blonde noble closed his eyes and took a long breath, “Setsuna…I basically just threatened to tear off your underwear and ravage you. How does telling me the proper way to remove your underwear help you out of this dire situation?”

“Now you won’t tear my underwear…” Setsuna spoke the words through her usual lazy smile as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Corrin let out another frustrated groan, “Sure, but that isn’t really going to stop me from fucking you silly while you’re all tangled up like this, is it?”

How was she still not getting what he was trying to tell her? Every time she got tangled up in traps like this she was in real danger. He knew there was to way to make her fear the possibility of getting killed in the moments when the trap sprung, or even starving to death waiting for rescue. He had thought that at least the danger of a man giving in to lustful desires and raping her would give her a moment of pause. He wasn’t sure if her fearlessness was just a result of an insane bravery, or if it was all part of her optimistic way of not thinking about the bad. How could he get it through to her that this was actually dangerous?

The archer’s voice shook the noble from his thoughts, “Do I have to stop you…?”

“W-What?” Corrin stammered out his response, struggling to sort what she had said into something that made sense, “Don’t you understand the danger!?”

Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows, “The only people who ever find me are you and Lady Hinoka…There is no danger…”

Corrin clapped his palm against his face, “I’m glad to hear that you have such faith in me being a good person, Setsuna, but just because I seem like the type doesn’t mean I’m not capable of it. I don’t want to be the kind of guy who takes advantage of a girl who’s tangled up in traps.”

“Oh…” Setsuna’s lips curled into another lazy smile, “I see…It’s a misunderstanding…” Her earlier fantasies flashed through her mind for a moment. She felt a soft blush creep into her cheeks, “Would you be more comfortable setting me free and then demanding it as a reward for saving me…?”

The noble dragged his hand down, looking at the helpless archer over the edge of his finger, “What are you talking about?”

She stared back at him a mask of confusion on her face, “Weren’t we discussing how you would prefer to…how did you put it…’fuck me silly’…?”

Corrin could feel himself ticking closer to that edge that Lilith had warned him would come if he bottled up his lust too long. He thrust his sword back into its scabbard and took the half-step forward. He brought his hands up roughly grabbing onto the girl’s hips. He glared angrily at her as he watched her quiver under his touch.

“I’ll do it.” The blonde boy let the dark threat hang in the air between them.

Setsuna let out short gasps for breath, her face hot and her head swimming in a dizzy buzz, “The ties are at the sides…”

Corrin growled, found the ends of the knots and pulled them loose, swiftly yanking back the freed fabric from her burning skin. Maybe she’d recognize the danger she was in when he finally stripped her of the last barrier of her protection. He brought his hand up, intending to make the danger even more clear by groping her genitals. He paused for a moment when his fingers found her hot and wet.

“What happened here?” the young man swallowed, wondering if he had frightened her so badly that she had wet herself. He gently probed against her opening with the tip of his finger, looking down at his work.

Setsuna struggled to hold back a weak moan at his touch, “Ngah…The vine rubbed -ah- while you were -hannn- cutting me down…” Her lazy smile still adorned her face, a hazy mask of a woman drunk on the erotic situation she had found herself in, “You got me all excited for you…”

Corrin felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked down at the helpless sniper. He drew his hand away from her, feeling it move to his belt without him thinking about it, “If you don’t stop, I’ll really do it.” His threat now seemed more a pleading warning than the stern message meant to teach her a lesson.

For the briefest of moments, Setsuna wondered how she’d report this to Lady Hinoka if it went any further. When her gaze fell on the boy’s struggle with her belt, the question of consequences was pushed away. Her doubts were replaced by a primal pride at how far she had been able to push the young noble. Her lazy smile had a decided smug angle to it now, “But I’m trapped, how can I stop you…?” Her gaze trailed up as he finished dealing with his belt. Her eyes focused on her face, knowing that the biggest danger was that he might leave her here unsatisfied, “My weak little body can’t get out of these traps…I guess I’m too weak to stop you from using your big, hard-AGHN!”

Setsuna was immediately reminded of a lesson to not take her eyes off of the biggest danger. Looking up at Corrin’s face had meant that the archer hadn’t seen his thrust coming until he had buried his length deep in her dripping sex. Her vision had exploded in white and her body shook in a combination of shock and glee at his sudden intrusion. She could feel every muscle of her body tightening, squeezing at the length that had pierced her depths. She felt her skin burn under his rough grip on her hips.

The archer began struggling slightly as she felt Corrin use his grip on her hips to slowly start rocking her back and forth, “Aaahhnn! W-W-MMmmmrrrgh!” Her lungs burned as she struggled to form the words that would earn the short respite she needed to recover. Instead her intelligible moans sounded more like wanton cries for more.

Corrin let out soft grunts as he rocked his hips against the dangling archer. His fingers dug into her skin as he pulled her against his thrusts. Her body trembled in his grasp as he vigorously drove his length in and out of her dripping snatch. He felt the muscles of her core squeeze and convulse around his length as she gasped for breath between wordless moans and cries.

“Ahn! Ahn! Ahn!” Setsuna’s struggling had transformed into her muscles convulsing under the maddening sensations. Her mind had gone blank under Corrin’s ruthless assault. She felt like her body was continually being pushed over the tingling release that usually heralded the end of her ‘stress relief’ sessions. She didn’t care anymore that she couldn’t catch her breath. The part of her brain that had worried about consequences felt like it had melted away. All she knew was the blinding pleasure that was assaulting her every nerve as her lover drove his length into her.

The archer was lost in a burning haze of lust and the mad hope that this sinful high would never end. Her eyes went blank as the rational part of her brain that would normally filter her thoughts drowned under waves of sexual delight, “Ahhgnnn! I can’t -MMmmnnn!- I can’t stooooppp!” Her knuckles went white from how hard she was squeezing the vines, her eyes screwing shut as she lost herself in the feelings of Corrin pounding into her body.

Corrin felt his body twitch under the powerful sensations of their union. He could feel months of pent up frustration boiling to the surface, ready to explode at any moment. He was too lost in the joy of playing out his fantasies to remember that this was supposed to be a lesson about danger. He was too lost in his desire to utterly defile his teammate to let his mind consider any consequences. He rammed his hips harder and harder against hers, savouring the sound of her pleasured squeals.

A jolt of white-hot pleasure shot up Corrin’s spine as he dug his fingers into the archer’s hips for one last thrust. Setsuna let out a gurgle of moans as she felt the noble’s raging manhood twitch and unleash a torrent of his burning seed in her core. The sensation of being filled with his seed pushed her over crying over the edge again, her pussy squeezing at his length to wring out the last of her hard-earned prize.

As they came down, the noble boy took a shaky half-step back, drawing his slowly deflating length from her abused slit, “Aaahh…I told you I'd do it…” He struggled to catch his breath, watching as their combined fluid slowly leaked from her quivering womanhood.

Setsuna let out a low and longing moan as she lazily lifted her head. It felt like it took all of the strength left in her body just to look at him, but at the same time, “I don’t…feel silly…” She let out a soft chuckle as she flashed him her usual lazy smile, “Maybe…ahhh…Maybe you didn’t do it right…?”

Corrin groaned and looked up to her, suddenly filled with questions about his performance, “What…?” He looked at her, “Are you saying you aren’t satisfied with my performance?”

The archer pulled on the vines that held her wrists in an attempt to adjust herself. She flashed Corrin a sensual smile as she slowly felt her strength returning to her extremities, “You said you were going to ‘fuck me _silly_ ’…I’m not silly yet…Is there more…?”

The noble boy felt his length twitch as if signalling its readiness to meet the archer’s challenge. Corrin growled as he took a hold of Setsuna’s hips again, a flash of lustful danger in his eyes, “You won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. That got a little bit away from me and ended up getting a little rougher than the light-hearted comedy I meant for it to be. Still, everyone had fun, and it was fun to write, so I guess it's fine. Also, while I said that this was only going to be 5 chapters, I have been thinking, and I think that there might be one more chapter left in this story after all. 6 is a nice round number, right?
> 
> Will whoever set up this devious trap return to find that a horny Setsuna was the best bait to catch a dragon? With Setsuna still tangled up in the trap and now with a serious case of the wobbly-knees, how will she defend Corrin if someone jumps in to make an attack? Will Oboro ever get a review on her super-fancy underwear prototype? How will Setsuna report this to Lady Hinoka!? Tune in next time! Same bat-time! Same bat-channel!


	6. Inescapable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some excitement the pair begin to understand how close they've become, but is it wise to leave themselves exhausted in the middle of a clearing full of mysterious traps? What will happen in the thrilling conclusion!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to take this thing in for a landing.

“Ughn…Ahhh…” Setsuna groaned as she dug her fingertips into the rough bark of the tree. Her body was racked with the pleasurable ache of exhaustion. It was all she could do to hold herself up with her palms pressed against the tree in front of her. Her knees trembled, threatening to give out under her weight, only winning the battle against gravity because of the tight grip on her hips. The cool breeze was a harsh contrast to hot sweat and sticky seed that was spread over her naked skin.

The archer had lost track of how long this had been going on for. He had taken her while she had been hanging from that trap. At some point, to her moderate frustration, he had stopped to go back to cutting her down. After the noble boy had loosed her legs and moved forward to free her wrists, she had the devious idea to capture his length with her pouty lips. In her defence it had been right there in front of her face, and it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

After that her memory became hazy. She remembered the salty taste of his release on her tongue. Perhaps she had issued a few more smug challenges that suggested that he might be growing weary from all of their strenuous activity. She had conflicting memories of how she had ended up stripped to nothing but her headband, her boots, her stockings, and the belt that held them up. One part of her memory suggested that she had started removing her clothing in a lustful attempt to seduce him into continuing. Another part clearly remembered him pawing at her clothes in a desperate attempt to reveal more of her naked skin.

Now the blue-haired archer was bent forward, using a tree for support as her partner continued to slowly rock his hips against hers. Her eyes were glazed over as she let out small mewling moans and gasps at his every thrust. Her nose was filled with the scents of their sweat and the musk of their sexual fluids. Her skin felt sticky from the times he had opted to paint her body with his release rather than to pump her full of his potent mess. All of her muscles ached for rest, but the fire in her belly burned to receive more of Corrin’s seemingly bottomless passion.

Corrin’s fingers dug a bit deeper into the supple flesh of her hips, causing the archer to let out a sharp gasp. She bit her bottom lip as she felt the pace of his thrusts become a bit more feverish. She closed her eyes tightly, her moans growing in pace and passion to match the erratic thrusts of the noble boy. Her body shuddered as she approached another dizzying orgasmic peak, unsure if she’d be able to hold herself up under its weight.

Setsuna let out a dark moan as she felt her lover twitch before pushing them both over the edge of a mutual completion. His strong hands pulled her trembling hips tight against hers, locking them together for this final moment of bliss. She savoured the now familiar sensation of him releasing jets of his hot seed deep within her core. Another low guttural moan slipped past her lips as she wondered if she was only imagining the feeling of his thick essence churning in her deepest parts.

With the feeling of being completely spent, Corrin felt his knees grow weak in his losing battle against gravity. He slumped backwards into a pile of their mutually discarded clothes. His grip on her hips remained firm, pulling her willing body with him to rest in his lap, keeping himself sheathed in her hot moist sex. The two gasped for breath as she let her body slump back against his, her head coming to rest on his left shoulder. Her lips formed an exhausted smile as she looked at him from her right eye, her left still hidden behind her now messy bangs.

Corrin struggled for a moment to catch his breath, but decided to speak, even if it was a little breathlessly, “Haaaah…See now how traps…can be dangerous?” He forced his lips into a smug and victorious smile, “This’s why…I think you should at least…struggle when you’re in a trap…”

Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment before pushing herself forward, catching herself by pressing her palms into the ground. Every muscle in her body begged her for even a moment of rest, but the archer pushed down that desire. She shifted her weight onto her shoulders and slowly began to make attempts to rock her hips against his again. Her lips trembled under the force of mewling moans.

“Ahn…Setsuna…What do you thing -uhnnn- you’re doing?” Corrin tried to hold the archer still, but every subtle movement of her body seemed to rob him of more and more strength.

The blue haired woman looked over her right shoulder, her eye filled with a devious fire that didn’t betray how utterly exhausted she really was, “You…mmmmm…You caught me in -ahhh- your love trap…” She let out another low moan, enjoying the slight pain of his fingers digging into her hips in an attempt to hold her still, “I’m -Oh!- struggling…just like you -mmmmmnnn- wanted…”

Corrin groaned, his mind lost in a desperate struggle to figure out what she was talking about, “Uhgnnn…I don’t know what you’re -ah!- talking about…but this kind of -mmmm- _struggling_ won’t get you out of a trap…”

Setsuna closed her eyes and let her head fall back enjoying every moment of her ‘struggle’, “Aghmmmmm! Not -ah- trying to -mmmmmnnn- get out…” She rolled her head to the side so that she could look back at him with her uncovered eye. Her expression was one of gentle bliss, her eyes filled with nothing but an honest desire, “Trying to -ooooooo- make you -ah!- fall for mine…”

The blonde boy grit his teeth, still struggling to hold the archer still in his lap, “Gah! Setsuna…you have to stop…” He couldn’t believe that she still had enough energy to keep going.

“Nnnnn-Nope…” The blue-haired girl savoured the buzz of what little friction she was able to generate between their bodies, “Not until -Ah- you tell me what I -mmmm- what to hear…”

Corrin hissed when he felt his hips involuntarily thrust into the archer’s grinding movement, “Ssss-Setsuna…If you don’t stop…I think you might kill me…” He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

Setsuna leaned back, stretching her back over his chest and laying her head on his shoulder, “I didn’t know -huff- you were so weak -huff- my prince…” Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glow as she trailed her lips from his chin up his jaw-line, only stopping to deliver a breathy whisper to his ear, “…I guess you’ll die…” She dug her heels into the dirt, lifting her body slightly for a moment to drop back in a little half-thrust to punctuate her point.

The noble groaned softly as he was forced to consider the thought of actually dying like this. If they stopped now and staggered their way back to camp the Hoshido army would likely let them rest for the night. Sooner or later they’d end up on the battlefield with Nohr again, facing down blades and magic. The fact that he could die most days was a hard truth he had come to accept. Between a violent death, and the ridiculous death of dying with the naked archer in his lap, he already knew his preference.

Corrin bit his bottom lip and dug deep to find his last reserves of energy. He gripped the archer’s hips tightly, but rather than holding her still, he instead used his strength to thrust her hips against his own. The boy groaned, unsure how long he’d be able to keep this up, “NNnngh! Then I’ll -Ah!- take you with me -huff- to the underworld!”

Setsuna finally gave in to the demands of her aching body, letting herself go limp in Corrin’s grasp, “Ah!” She gasped, confirming her enjoyment of this domineering side of the young prince, “As long as we’re together -Ahnnn!- I’m sure we’ll be happy…” Her lips formed a small ‘o’ as she gasped and moaned in his grasp.

The young prince groaned, screwing his eyes tightly shut as he continued to thrust against the slim archer. He was struck by the undeniable fact that she was correct. In that moment he couldn’t imagine a place where they were together and he wasn’t happy. Even if they were starting their journey to the underworld, he felt like he’d be fine with that if he could still stay with her. She felt like something that he had been hoping to find for his entire life. She felt like home.

“Ahnn…I love you.” The words slipped past the noble’s lips without him even thinking about it. It was, perhaps not the most glamorous confession of love. He was sure that many a man before him had feigned love while balls deep inside of a woman. He began to regret saying it in a situation when it would sound so very hollow.

Setsuna’s shakily raised her hand, cupping her palm against the young man’s cheek to turn his gaze to meet hers. Her lazy smile held a kind warmth as she looked up into his eyes, her own half-lidded from exhaustion and pleasure. Her body still shuddered with every thrust of his hips against her own.

“Mmmnnn…Good…” The archer spoke softly as she urged his face towards hers with her gentle grasp, “Then I’ve -huff- caught you in my love trap as well…” She angled her head up, her lips gently brushing against his as she moaned, “Struggle -Ahn- all you want…” She gently nipped at his bottom lip, “…I’ll never let you escape, -huff- _my_ prince…” She moaned as she felt him twitch at the way she had stressed the word ‘my’. She smiled as she brought her lips to his ear, “I guess we’ll -ughn- have to love each other -huff- _forever_ …”

Corrin claimed Setsuna’s lips with a desperate and passionate kiss. His thrusts were greeted by the archer’s own, letting him take at least some of his focus off of moving her hips. While one hand stayed in place, assisting her in her wild and desperate movements, the other hand slowly trailed up her naked skin. His fingertips tickled gently over her ribs before he closed his palm over one of her breasts. The two moaned deeply into the rough kiss.

At the feverish pace that the two lovers had taken, it didn’t take long for them to approach their mutual peaks. The intensity of their moans, and the need for air caused their lips to part, even if only slightly. Corrin felt every part of his body shudder and twitch as he neared his completion, his vision going white under its intensity. In his ears he could only hear the sound of his own heartbeat, and the desperate moans of his partner.

Setsuna felt the last of her strength leave her body as her partner’s orgasm pushed her over the edge one last time. She felt his final jets deep inside of her, felt her body squeezing to claim every last drop. She felt her lungs burn under the force of her moans, and their desperate struggle for air. She felt her world explode into a wonderful pleasurable warmth, a peaceful calm at being tangled in her lover’s arms.

Completely expended, the two lovers tumbled down to the earth. They fell back in a heap of sweaty skin and aching muscles. The tangle of their bodies together over a bed of their own discarded clothes made it difficult for them to know where one ended and the other began. The clearing returned to a calm quiet, with the exception of their ragged gasps for breath, and lingering pleasured groans.

Neither dared to think of the consequences of being found like that. Even if they were never seen, they knew how strongly the heady scent of their sensual dance permeated the air. Such thoughts were best saved for after a rest, when their minds were not exhausted, when they were not still swimming in the pleasures of sex. Yes. A challenge best saved for tomorrow.

oOoOo

Kaze let out a soft sigh as he did the best he could to pull the two young lovers into their previously discarded clothes. It had just been his intention to come out and disarm the wide array of snare traps that the recruits had set up as part of his hunting lesson earlier in the day. The green-haired ninja hadn’t seen much need to rush to it, as the clearing had seemed an obvious place to be wary of. When someone had reminded him that a member of their army had a bad habit of falling into traps, he had decided it was better to deal with it earlier.

When the handsome ninja had arrived back at the clearing he had heard strange noises accompanied grunts and groans. It had become clear in an instant that someone had stumbled into the clearing and fallen victim to what remained of his lesson. He had felt a burning frustration, knowing that it could only be the blue-haired archer. Why couldn’t she have just listened to Lord Corrin’s pleading that she take lessons on avoiding traps? Truly, if she had bothered to take even a moment of extra care, she wouldn’t end up dangling in so many traps.

It was the second voice that gave Kaze pause on his plan to march into the clearing and give the archer an earful. He had moved closer, and through the brush been greeted with the knowledge that Corrin had also found the clearing. Immediately he understood the nature of the strange noises that were also coming from the clearing. It seemed that Lord Corrin finding the archer tangled up in the snare traps had somehow progressed to something quite intimate between the two of them.

Kaze silently ducked behind a clearing, narrowing his eyes as his face took on an uncomfortable expression. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expected to do in this kind of situation. Did he reveal himself and let the two of them know they had been discovered? Should he step up to advise the young man who had spared his life that this was not the ideal place to engage in such activities? He sensed from the low moan that had escaped from the boy’s lips that the interruption probably wouldn’t be welcome.

So the ninja had remained in hiding, unable to find a situation to make his presence known, and unwilling to leave the two unguarded. He sat silently in the bush, his back to the carnal scene in the clearing, with nothing to do but listen as it played out. It wouldn’t have been so frustrating had he not had the time to consider facts like how someone like Orochi would have probably known how to deal with this situation. Perhaps it was time that he learned how to better deal with people.

When the two had finally fallen to exhaustion, the ninja had given them a few more moments before moving. Based on how they had gone at it, he needed to give them those few extra minutes just to be sure they were really done. He supposed that the stamina gained from training for battle really did translate to other things as well. He suspected that this wasn’t the best example of the metaphor of ‘swords into a ploughshares’, but it also likely wasn’t the worst.

As a self-appointed retainer to Lord Corrin, Kaze was a little uncertain of what his duties in this situation entailed. He looked over the pair of naked bodies for a few long moments, considering that perhaps a good retainer would chastise them for doing this out in the open. When he saw the satisfied smile on Corrin’s lips, the ninja knew he couldn’t bring himself to do that. It was perhaps the first genuine smile he had seen on the boy in quite some time.

Giving up on the idea of being stern, the green-haired ninja had instead decided on the more gentle approach. He had taken a cloth and his water jug and set to cleaning the two of them up. There was likely nothing that could be done about the thick musk of sex that seemed soaked into their every pore, but at least they wouldn’t be sticky. Having mopped up the sweat and fluids he had set about dressing them, at least well enough to move them.

The process of getting the lovers completely dressed had proved to be impossible for the young ninja. It seemed that a fabric belt had been torn in some fit of desperation, and he had found a small piece of silk with what appeared to be ribbons that matched the archer’s stockings that he couldn’t identify. He had decided to stuff the unknown garment into the young prince’s pocket and let the two of them figure it out when they awoke.

In the end, Kaze found himself standing over two mostly dressed adventurers. Neither outfit would stand up to particularly close inspection, but it was still dark, so it likely didn’t matter. He had to admit that he was impressed with Setsuna’s daring choice of lower attire, given that he hadn’t found a piece that would turn her stocking into tights. He made a mental note to remind her to avoid traps if she planned to continue wearing clothing that would leave her most intimate areas exposed.

After a few long moments of careful consideration, the shinobi decided that the best plan was to deposit the two of them in Corrin’s personal quarters. He let out another long sigh as he looked down at the sleeping, half-dressed warriors. Perhaps carrying his exhausted lord and his sexual partner back to the warmth and comfort of bed was part of a retainer’s job. When he once again saw the satisfied smile on Corrin’s lips, he decided that perhaps this duty wasn’t so bad after all.

oOoOo

The private quarters of young prince Corrin was not exactly where Setsuna had expected to wake up. She had bits of memory from before she had lost consciousness, and she had expected to find herself mostly naked in a clearing in the forest. Instead she had found herself mostly clothed on a bed, with a mostly clothed Corrin spooning her. It seemed impossible that the blonde noble had mustered enough energy to dress both of them and carry her back to his room. Still, that had been the state that she had found herself in.

Setsuna had very quickly discovered that whatever had happened, she had not been _completely_ dressed before arriving in this state. The most critical portion of Oboro’s prototype undergarments had not found its way back onto her person. For a moment she considered that it had been part of a plan for easy access. As much as part of her wanted to feign sleep to see if that was his plan for a wake-up call, the archer knew she had work to do.

For a normal person slipping out of this situation might prove difficult. For Setsuna, this was far more escapable than most of the traps she dealt with. She escaped with ease, and adjusted her clothing as she stood by the bed. Without all of her undergarments, and nothing here to change into, she needed to make sure that at a glance she looked presentable. She let out a soft sigh as she realized she’d also have to be extra careful to avoid traps until she had remedied her situation.

Escaping Corrin’s room without incident was simple enough. Luckily for Setsuna, she had managed to wake up before the rest of the camp. This meant that climbing down the ladder to Corrin’s quarters was also done without incident. The archer was thankful for the fact that there was no one below as looking up would have afforded them quite the view. It was definitely a problem she’d have to remedy before she returned. On the other hand, not having anything under her skirt except stockings did seem like a good excuse to spend the day napping in Corrin’s quarters…or perhaps doing other things.

Once at the bottom of the ladder, the archer straightened her clothes out once more and drew a small book from her clothes. She untied it, and drew out a small piece of charcoal. As she began walking further into the camp she drew the small dark stick over the page. She had managed to write a few lines on the page before she made her way to the main court of the Hoshido camp. Struggling with what would come next, she decided to put the pad away and deal with the next item on her checklist.

Manning the lottery booth was a duty that could often start early in the morning. Oboro let out a long yawn from behind the counter, regretting her choice to sign herself up for lottery duty for multiple days in a row. The dark-haired seamstress seemed to be rather engaged with a sewing project, and didn’t seem to notice that someone had approached the booth. Setsuna gave the girl a lazy smile and decided to make her presence known by fishing out a small coin-purse and depositing it on the counter.

Oboro jolted at the sudden interruption and looked up at the archer, then down to the coin-purse. She paused for a long moment before letting out a long sigh, “Seriously? You know the chances of winning two days in a row are super low, right?”

The archer gave the seamstress one of her trademark lazy smiles, “This wasn’t for the lottery…” She kind of envied the way that Oboro could continue sewing while not looking at her hands, “I want to commission more of my prize from yesterday…”

The spear-woman’s eyes lit up at that, “Really!?” Her eyes quickly scanned over the archer, visually taking in her measurements. Knowing who she was actually making it for would probably make it an even better fit than the prototype. Also, if Setsuna was interested in buying more, it meant that it was a viable business venture after all. There were so many things that Oboro wanted to try, so many little improvements she thought she could make. She tried not to let her eagerness show on her face.

Setsuna simply nodded, and then turned to head away again, her eyes going back to her small notebook, “Thanks…”

“Ah! Wait!” Oboro nearly jumped over the counter in an attempt to stop the archer, “Do you have anything about it to critique? Maybe you can give me a review or something I can tell the other girls?”

The archer didn’t even slow down as she walked away. When asked for a review, she simply blushed slightly and responded, “They performed as advertised…”

Oboro leaned over the counter, staring at the retreating archer, a confused look on her face, “I don’t know what that means…”

Setsuna simply smiled as she looked back down at her report. She couldn’t really offer Oboro any more words. Honestly, she wasn’t sure what other words she was going to write down for her report. How could she explain everything that had happened? She let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky as she continued to march towards Lady Hinoka’s quarters. Maybe she could just turn in what she had already.

_Lady Hinoka; Last night I fell into the most lovely trap…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who were curious as to how this idea started, originally it started as a one-shot idea. If you're curious as to what the one-shot would have looked like, it is pretty much chapter 5. When I decided it was going to be a bit longer I thought 5 chapters, I'd end with the one-shot material and everything would be golden. At the end of chapter 5 I knew I had one more chapter worth of material in me before this was done with it's neat little bow.
> 
> As for the reveal of the origin of the traps, I hope you enjoyed the fact that a little throwaway line back in chapter 4 actually came around and was the answer. I thought it was kind of clever, and it was nice that it didn't turn out to be anything dangerous like I kept joking about, right? I'm not sure if this really deserved the "light-hearted" tag that I gave it. All I know is that I didn't go full despair like I do so often with some of my other work, so in comparison, light-hearted.
> 
> Anyway...I'm not actually sure how to start what I meant to write next, but I do have a mostly formed plan for a super smutty little one-shot. I'm thinking I'll probably write it first. Hope to see you all there.


End file.
